¿Enamorado de mi mejor amiga?
by satoruchan kyo
Summary: Dos amigos se consiguen en la misma cama y desnudos pero solo uno de ellos recuerda que paso ¿Sera que Sesshomaru podrá recordar que estuvo con su mejor amiga y reconocer que se a enamorado de la misma? Participación del Torneo Erótico del Verano 2015 del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el Amor.
1. Chapter 1

"¿Enamorado/a de mi mejor amigo/a?"

¿Qué demonios pasó ayer?

La **noche** de ayer, fue horrible o bueno he de suponer, ¡me duele el cerebro a horrores! No quiero abrir ni los ojos, será mejor seguir en mi lucha por dejar que me pase el mareo. Además estamos en pleno **verano** seguramente afuera hace mucho calor.

Nunca he bebido tan descontroladamente pero en la **boda** de mi medio-hermano, parece que por primera vez, se me pasaron los tragos.

¿Mmm? siento un movimiento en mi cama, ¿será Rin? Rin, es mi loba siberiana aunque me disgusten algunos animales, ella me cautivo al verla en la calle sola y sin dueño, completamente abandonada, pasando la noche bajo la lluvia, que me recordó a mí mismo, buscando un lugar al cual pertenecer, que no puede dejarla hay. ¡¿Se colearía en mi cama?! ¡Juro que si se metió otra vez, la voy a sacar a la calle sin ningún remordimiento, por lo mal que me siento!

Moví mi mano para apartarla de mi cama y dormir plácidamente, cuando siento algo ¿blandito y redondo? Entre abrí los ojos y note una sombra que era muy grande para ser la de un perro, así que parpadee afinando mi vista y miré bien a mi lado para encontrarme a una mujer dormida plácidamente, su cabello largo y **negro** ocultaban su rostro, suspirando levemente ya que tenía uno de sus senos bajo mi mano y pude notar fácilmente lo grande y firme que estaba. ¡Así que eso era lo blando y redondo!.

Reaccionando por la situación, me quede en shock, ¿que hacia una mujer en mi cama? Aun en mi aturdimiento pensé que quizás no llegue a todo con ella, retiré la sabana que cubría a la chica y me tensé al ver el cuerpo más hermoso que en mi vida había visto...

Mis manos me picaban ya que querían tocar toda esa figura, aunque había visto ya algunos cuerpos femeninos, quizás buscando un poco de calor para mi alma solitaria. Este era sencillamente exquisito su piel era blanca como la nieve y tan suave como la seda ya que pase un dedo sobre la misma delineando las curvas, pude confírmalo. Me subí sobre esa hermosa mujer, cuya cara no había visto aun por su cabello, sé que era un poco extraño pero su cuerpo me llamaba como un imán a otro, además estando ella desnuda igual que yo, supongo que otra "revolcadita" no haría daño, contando que no recuerdo absolutamente nada cuando sucedió, hay que volver a "vivirlo".

Mis labios buscaron ese cuello nacarado, que no duraría mucho tiempo ya que me encargaría de dejar una marca roja en él. Quiero dejar en claro que alguna vez ese hermoso cuerpo fue mío, comencé a besar y a chupar la zona lentamente.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah!—la chica se removió entre mis brazos y empujándome a un lado se incorporó asustada tomando la sabanas tapando su cuerpo, me sorprendí que reaccionara así tal vez hubiera sido mejor despertarla, fue ahí cuando me fije en su rostro.—¡¿Sesshomaru!?—me quedé asombrado, ¡ella es la hermana de la novia y no solo eso mi mejor amiga!

—Ka-Ka... ¿Kagome?—por un momento su rostro fue lo más hermoso que vi en las mañanas, tiene unas cejas perfiladas, largas pestañas y unos labios rojos carmesís de los que ahora moriría por juntar con los míos, hasta el cansancio. ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?! —¿Qué? ¿Qué?—no podía hablar, se me trababan las palabras

—¡Oh por dios!—ella me miro sorprendida y con miedo, era la primera vez que me daba una mirada así, me sentí mal al verla de ese modo —Yo... ¡Debo irme!—se aferró más a la sabana y con la mirada busco entre la habitación su ropa. Al verla tan desesperada sentí por primera vez en mi vida, miedo, sentí que la perdería si la dejaba ir. Antes que hiciera otro movimiento por escaparse la tome del brazo.

—Espera yo...—pero al tomar su brazo, su sabana cayo dejándola al descubierto, toda su hermosa figura la pude apreciar de nuevo sobre todo esos enormes y apetecibles senos. Se veía tan bella e irresistible, es increíble que nunca había notado su figura ya hace ¿Que? 14 años, ¿sino en este momento?

—¡No me mires! ¡No mires algo tan horrible!—¿horrible? ¡Si era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida!

—Es... Hermoso...—susurre cuando ella ya había tomado nuevamente la sabana quitándome la perfecta vista que tenia de su cuerpo. Se volteo hacia mi sorprendida y totalmente sonrojada.

—¿Que...?—su semblante cambio a uno de confusión para luego sonreír felizmente, que me cautivo por completo. ¿Reaccione en ese momento que demonios me pasaba? ¡Ella es Kagome! ¡No es una chica cualquiera, debería comportarme! Además está el hecho de que estábamos en la cama y sin ropa ¿seria que nosotros? ¡Y por qué demonios no recuerdo nada!

—¡Hmp! Kagome...—iba aclarar mi duda con ella, cuando sentí todo su cuerpo abrazando al mío, pegando sus senos a mi pecho y temblaba levemente. ¡Eso era demasiada tentación! Y más cuando un perfecto trasero se asomaba por las sabanas. ¡Mierda me estoy excitando! Menos mal por la sabana y la postura no le dejaron ver mi estado.

—Hay Sess, ¡estoy tan feliz!—al decir aquello me estremeció. ¿Feliz? Por qué estaría... ¡Mierda! ¡¿No me digas que en realidad entre nosotros, si ocurrió lo inevitable?! —Y... ahora nosotros somos... —ella cayo al subir su mirada de mi pecho a mi rostro, quizás en este momento de seguro mi cara mostraba tal asombro y desconcierto. Observe que su mirada pasó a ser de sonrojada y feliz a confundida y triste.

—Kagome yo...—no sabía que decirle, quizás le prometí cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo, no quería romperle el corazón pero no encuentro las palabras.

—Ya veo... ¿Te arrepientes?—susurro tan quedito, que sentí que se podía derrumbar en cualquier momento. Me veía con suplica y decepción.

—¿Arrepentirme? —ni si quiera sé si lo hago o no —La verdad yo...—suspire tan profundamente pensando en lo que iba a decirle —Lo sien...

—¡No lo digas!—grito de la nada, sus lágrimas cayeron poco a poco de su perlado rostro, me sentí fatal, como un gran golpe en el estómago que se revolvió con el mareo, de seguro de la bebida de ayer —¡No podría soportar que tu también, me rechazaras! Yo...

—Escucha—Le iba a replicar que no la estaba rechazando, cuando sus labios atraparon a los míos en un suave y anhelado beso, que no me dio tiempo de corresponder, se separó de mí colocando su frente en la mía.

—Lo entiendo, tú tampoco me amas y aunque me duela, ya estoy acostumbrada—sus ojos cafés, son hermosos con un leve cristal de agua alrededor, suspiro tristemente, se incorporó en la cama buscando su ropa, vistiéndose rápidamente. Me había quedado en shock dos veces en el día, que ni siquiera pude pensar que estaba totalmente desnuda frente a mí, que solo me dio tiempo de verla pasar por la puerta, susurrando —Y yo que creí que mi primera vez, seria con palabras de amor y felicidad... ¡Adiós Sesshomaru Taisho!

Ella solo pronunciaba mi nombre completo, cuando estaba enojada pero mi nombre sonó tan débil y triste en esos canosos labios, que me se quebrantó el corazón. Mire a mi costado y fije una pequeña mancha roja en la cama, aclarando mis sospechas que me asusto por completo.

¡Dios! ¡¿Kagome me entrego su virginidad?!

¿¡Pero qué demonios paso ayer!?

* * *

—¡Vamos hic, hermano! ¡Échate otro trago! ¡Hic!—grito un joven emocionado, vestido de esmoquin blanco, celebrando su día de bodas en la playa, reservando un club nocturno que se ubicaba justo a la orilla del mar. Solo se acordaba de aquella escena, frente a un hermoso paisaje nocturno de aguas saladas tranquilas.

—¡Inuyasha! No deberías beber tanto ya llevamos ¡hic! ¡Cinco bo-botellas de whisky!—recordar como su voz pasaba de ser siempre cortes y fría, a colorada y gritona mientras hipaba lo avergonzaba, aunque aún conservaba su conciencia.

—¡Hic! ¡Yasha! Se acabó er... ¡Whiskyli!—grito un moreno de coleta baja, vestido con un esmoquin **azul** oscuro que ya tenía la corbata y el traje desecho. Él ya estaba mucho más borracho que los demás.

—¡Miroku, que te traigas lo que consigas!—le grito con voz gruesa.

Tan solo puedo recordar cuando Miroku traía mas botellas de ron, coñac y otras más que ya ni recordaba mientras gritaba —¡Llego el alcohol!

—¡Viva! ¡Jey, jey!—le respondieron los demás, inclusive el mismo, que si le causo escalofríos al recordar aquello.

Y no solo eso, no supo cómo término abrazando a su hermano con tanta camaradería y fraternidad mientras gritaba — ¡Brindemos!—aunque ya habían brindado como 80 veces en ese día.

* * *

—¡Maldición! ¡Eso no lo necesito recordar ahora!—me golpee la frente, al ver hacia donde se iban mis pensamientos...

 **Continuara...**

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les guste este fic XD me base en tantas cosas q al final termine con este trabajo. Mis otros fic se van a congelar un poquito por falta de tiempo he imaginación! U.U espero que les guste o/ y me regalen muchos reiven q son gratis y lo gratis es bueno ejee XD**

 **¿Que habrá pasado con esta parejita? ¿Cómo llegaron a eso?**

 **Se los dejo a su imaginación x ahora. Jeje**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Mis queridos lectores, solo les informo que este fic va a tener la peculiaridad de ver que los personajes se van a enfrascar en sus recuerdos tanto Kagome como Sesshomaru, así tienen mas claro el como sucedieron las cosas, primero uno y luego el otro. Asi que no me lancen tomates por no poner de una vez lo que pasara luego del primer capitulo XD. Sin mas preambulos los dejo con el siguiente.

"Recuerdos de antaño"

Sentí que todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, al recordar como fui tocada y acariciada por él, dedicándome palabras de amor, que me creí en ese momento pero que se esfumaron, al verlo confundido y muy sorprendido. ¿Quién es él? El amor de mi vida y mi mejor amigo, su nombre Sesshomaru Taisho.

Desde pequeña tuve una vida pesada ya que tengo tres hermanas y son lo más grande que tengo, ella son Kikio, Sango y Lin, mi padres murieron, cuando estábamos pequeñas en un accidente y Lin apenas era un bebe. No teníamos parientes quien se encargaran de nosotras, así que tuve que cuidarlas a mis apenas ocho años, hasta que nos adoptó Kaede Higurashi, una mujer cariñosa que no podía tener hijos y su esposo Mioga le aconsejo en adoptar, ella nos encontró en el orfanato de mojas que cuidaron de nosotras por cuatro años. Siempre las he protegido, si alguna de ellas rompía o dañaba algo, yo siempre me interponía entre la mano severa de la madre superiora y ellas, recibiendo toda clase de castigos.

Estando al pendiente de ellas, me descuidaba mucho, no me importaba mi apariencia, me olvidaba de mi misma. Bueno para una niña de doce años, no es que no pensara sobre peinados y brillos pero me gustaba ver a mis hermanas lindas y bellas, en vez de a mí. Incluso llegue a recibir insultos de las niñas del orfanato ya que sobresalían ante ellas por ser inteligente y me decían "fea, horrenda, nadie te va a querer" creo que también eso afecto mucho mi autoestima.

Hasta que lo conocí justo en los primeros días de Verano, los Taisho, eran los vecinos de mi nueva familia, estos eran Isayoi, Inuno, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, que al verlo a él era lo más bello que mis ojos inocentes habían visto, un joven de doce años, de rostro sereno y frio, que cuando me miro por primera vez con esos ojos **amarrillos** casi ámbar, mis mejillas se sonrojaron por completo mientras él, me dedicaba una mirada de indiferencia. Incluso no sé cómo, me volví poco a poco su mejor amiga, lo ame desde ese momento, que quería ser un poco más femenina para que se fijara más en mí, causando un desastre total, a mis cortos trece años...

—¡Kagome! ¿Qué estás haciendo?—me grito mi madre sustituta, al verme con su maquillaje desparramado en la peinadora, me sentí mal, ya que me asuste y se me cayó algunas cosas al suelo, ocasionando que se rompieran y que al pintarme mis labios, mi mano resbalara, esparciendo el lápiz labial por el contorno de mi mentón y cara, al pasarme la mano.

—Lo-lo siento yo...—mi primera metida de pata en mi nueva familia, me sentí fatal.

—Hay cariño, si querías impresionar a tus amiguitos debiste decírmelo. ¿Verdad chicos?—mire sorprendida a la puerta y ahí estaba el.

—Jeje ¡Kag parece un payaso!—me dijo Lin carcajeando y acercándose para abrazarme, yo la hubiera abrazado pero me impacto ver que detrás de ella, llegaban mis hermanas y mis dos vecinos, Inuyasha y... Sesshomaru, mi vergüenza aumento mientras caía poco a poco mi dignidad.

—Jaja Kagome, ¡que ridícula te vez, definitivamente te vez horrible! ¡El maquillaje no te queda!—me dijo Inuyasha causándome mas vergüenza si es posible, baje la mirada para no ver como esos ojos fríos, se convierten en sorpresa y sus labios conteniendo la risa.

—¡Kagome, no deberías haber usado el maquillaje de mama, hubieras pedido el mío y hasta te hubiera ayudado!—informándome Kikio sonrió conteniendo igual la risa, ella ya tenía un montón de maquillaje a su edad, tenía doce en aquel entonces, yo incluso la ayudaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Ella no sabe usar maquillaje? ¡Pero si es la mayor! ¡Tiene que saberlo!—claro que sabía usarlo pero una cosa era en mis hermanas y otra en mí.

—¡Inuyasha idiota, deja de molestar a mi hermana!—Sango le pego un manotazo en la cabeza. Pero alguien más le dio uno más fuerte que cayó de lleno en el suelo.

—¿Quién me pego?—todos nos reímos de él, olvidando mi momento vergonzoso.

Aunque yo sí, que no lo olvide, desde ese incomodo momento y a partir de ese día yo no quise arreglarme de nuevo. Me escondía a través de grandes lentes y cabello recogido para pasar desapercibida, el propio estilo "nerd". Si lo sé es algo bobo pero no quería volver a pasar pena de nuevo, no delante de él.

Pero cambio en mis quince años, quería verme especial, como toda quinceañera pero mis hermanas y madre son un tanto...

—¡Kagome escogerá el **azul**!

—¡No!¡ Ella llevara rosa!

—¡Ese color es de mal gusto!

—¡Mira quién lo dice!¿ Azul? ¡Ese color es horroroso!

—¡Es original! ¡No como el rosa!

Kikio y Sango, siempre pelean cuando se trata de moda y de vestirme a mí.

—¡Kagome que tal tus labios rojos!¡ Y una sombra dorada seria espectacular!—pero la más chillona y emocionada era mi madre.

—¡Quiero que tenga flores!—murmuro Lin entre la disputa, así mi día se volvió de esperanzado y elegido por mí, a ser elegidos por otros.

Mis hermanas, Kikio y Sango, se quedaron junto a mí para hablar conmigo "seriamente" solo faltaba dos días para mi fiesta y justo me atraparon en la cafetería de la escuela.

—Supongo que tu "caballero" ¿será Sesshomaru no?—murmuro bajito Sango al ver todos lados para verme a mí.

—¡Pss! —casi me ahogo por el comentario con mi jugo de naranja —Cot- cot ¿Qué?

—Claro, digo es por quien babeas todo el tiempo, además de ser tu mejor amigo ¿no?—dijo tan clamada y como si fuera obvio.

—¡Yo no babeo!—les dije indignada.

—¡Por no decir que esta guapísimo! Ah...—dijo Kikio suspirando observando la entrada principal.

—¡Hay esta quien se pavonea, mas no camina! Jaja—al escuchar eso de Sango mire rápidamente la entrada y lo vi tan galante y frio como siempre, miraba a su alrededor para unirse a sus compañeros, estos eran Yakotsu, Bankotsu, Hakudoshi y quien nunca me daba buena espina, Naraku; ya que siempre me miraba como si yo fuera algo que quería ganar pero que no podía tocar. Sango me ofreció una **servilleta** y la mire confundida —Y hay esta la baba, límpiate.

—¡Que no estoy babeando! —aunque mis hermanas son un tanto molestas, me dieron una excelente idea. Que Sesshomaru sea mi "caballero de honor"

Mire mi teléfono móvil que en pleno momento vibro, el cual decía.

— _"¿Que te sucede? Vi que estabas babeando"_

— _"¡No estaba babeando!"_ —Le reclame, colocando "una carita enojona". ¡Hay qué vergüenza! ¡El me vio en esa escena!

— _"Lo que digas..."_ —sonreí sinceramente, el solo me respondía a mí de esa forma, "los puntos suspensivos" querían decir que esperaba más con ese mensaje. No escribía mas de dos palabras, a Inuyasha siempre le escribía con un "ok" y a mis hermanas ni siquiera les respondía y solo por eso me sentía especial.

Cuan equivocada estaba...

— _"Necesito verte en el gimnasio, a la salida"_ —aunque no tuve respuesta sabía que él se presentaría.

Me sentía muy nerviosa, esto era para mí casi como una confección, suspirando me calme y tome aire al verlo pasar por la puerta de la estancia, que estaba completamente vacía pero algo en él se veía diferente...

—Disculpa la demora

—No te preocupes, Sess yo solo quería saber si tú quieres ser mi...—todo mi valor y entusiasmo se fue por la borda, al oír una voz chillona.

—Sesshomaruuu—esa era Kagura la chica popular de la secundaria, colgándose del brazo, aunque no se puede negar que es bonita, ¡es solo que es muy empalagosa con él y eso me molesta! ¡Por no decir que me muero de celos! ¿Es que no tiene sentido de la vergüenza?

—¿Kagura que haces aquí?—pero él no la quito como antes lo hacía. Eso me dio un mal presentimiento.

—Hay amor, es que no me gusta dejarte solito, ¿no se sabe quién te puede secuestrar, sabes? —dijo mirándome con desprecio y con aires de gloria. ¿Espera le dijo amor? ¿Por qué ella...?

—¿Que tonterías estas diciendo?

—¿Amor?—aunque no quería, que mi voz sonara tan confundida y dolida, así estaba.

—¡Oh cierto! ¡Se me olvidaba, Kagome, Sesshomaru y yo somos novios no te parece perfecto!—ella me sonrió con tanta hipocresía y orgullo, que me sentí mal, tanto que todo me daba vueltas.

—¿Eso es cierto?

—Si...—quería buscar algún signo de mentira en su mirada pero solo respondió con esa frase desviando la mirada. Cobarde, solo hacia eso cuando me ocultaba algo, una manía que tenía desde niño.

—¡Oh Sesshi vamos a ir al cine! ¡Me lo prometiste!—dijo ella, haciendo pucheros y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta dejándome sola. Pegue mi cuerpo a la pared para no caerme.

Esa tarde fue la más triste de mi vida, saber que el chico que te gusta ya lo tiene otra...

—Al fin que te dejo sola ¡he!—la sonrisa macabra de Naraku se escuchó por todo el gimnasio, que sentí que todo mi cuerpo tembló de miedo.

—¡Eso no te importa!—estaba a punto de llorar, mas no iba hacerlo delante de ese sujeto.

—¿Dime Kagome, que se siente ser botada como basura por tu amor?—seguí recostada en la pared mirando al suelo. ¿Qué gana al decirme eso? Se me acerco y me susurro al oído —¡Hmp! Y eso que eres su amiga, bueno si quieres yo con gusto puedo ser tu "caballero de honor" en tus quince o mejor aún tu amante, incluso en eso soy mejor que el...

En todo el lugar sonó un fuerte sonido "plaf" mi mano quedo en el aire ardida ya que impacto en la mejilla de ese sujeto.

¡Este tipo sí que es engreído! ¡Cómo se atreve a decirme eso! cuando él es quien siempre anda tratando de superar a Sesshomaru y no puede. ¿Y como es eso de su amante, es que se está burlando de mí? —Nadie puede ser mejor que él, ya acéptalo Naraku, ¡tú nunca lo podrás superar!

—¿Que dijiste perra?—estaba un poco sorprendido pero luego me tomo del mentón fuertemente pegándome a la pared, observándome fieramente, mis lentes cayeron pesadamente y mi cola de caballo se removió —¡Yo no tengo la culpa que él té haya dejado por mi hermana, tu eres tan poca cosa, acéptalo ratón de alcantarilla!

—¡Yo no soy tan bonita como ella pero yo no me arrastro a sus pies como un asqueroso gusano, tratando de superarla!—en su mirada vi furia y rabia, que me asuste y cerré mis ojos pero el golpe que esperaba nunca llego. A cambio sentí, como todo su cuerpo se pegó a mí y de golpe abrí mis ojos, al sentir su masculinidad en mi vientre.

—¡Demonios! No puedo negar que me excitas estúpida, eres ruda y mojigata a la vez, ¿Que tienes tú de especial? Que ni siquiera Sesshomaru es capaz de tocarte —¿qué?¿ No puede ser que le pasaba a este hombre? —Apuesto a que ni siquiera te ha dado un beso ¿Dime Kagome quieres saber a qué sabe uno?

—¡No! ¡Suéltame, me das asco!—trate de zafarme pero él es más fuerte que yo, me tomo de mis muñecas para aminorar mis movimientos.

—Aunque viéndote bien, no eres tan horrenda, sin esos asquerosos lentes, es más hasta eres violable—¿violable? ¿Qué? ¡Dios que alguien venga! Me tomo del cabello acercándose su rostro a mí.

—¡Sera mejor que la sueltes Naraku!—escuche una voz gruesa y masculina. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y pude ver al amigo de Inuyasha, Koga el cual siempre andaba de rival con él y Sesshomaru, ya que los mejores jugadores de baloncesto eran los Taisho y el quería romper con ese nivel y ser el mejor.

—¿Y quien me lo va a impedir? ¿Un perro callejero como tú?—ambos se veían con rivalidad tanta que por un momento pensé que se iban agarrar a golpes pero Koga evadió la pelea con solo decir.

—¡Hmp! Creo que si le cuento esto al entrenador, no estará contento.

—¡Maldición!—grito y se devolvió hacia mí para susurrarme —Te salvaste esta vez, cachorrita...

—¿Estas bien?—me dijo Koga al ver marchar a Naraku, viéndome seguramente con lastima.

Mire mis zapatos **negro** s, temblando levemente—Si...

¡Qué asco de persona es este sujeto! Y esa fue la primera vez que me sentí asqueada por alguien.

CONTINUARA…

Espero q les guste XD y no se hallan confundido

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

sayaaomes

Akane ackerman

Daniela M

okita kagura

saipu-san

SE LES QUIERE! O/

Dejen un lindo reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Idiota

Que irónico es el destino, llevo años tratando de evadir los sentimientos que me atan a este mundo, lleno de emociones absurdas que solo causan dolor y sufrimiento, cuando fui yo también quien formo parte de él sin querer...

¿Que quien me atormenta? Solo ella Kagome Higurashi, la peor pesadilla para mis sentimientos congelados, ella a sacado incluso lo peor y mejor de mí, cosas que ni yo mismo conocía, aunque mi orgullo no lo admitía, hasta hoy me di cuenta que es cierto.

Desde que tengo memoria he tratado con personas falsas y traicioneras... Una de ellas fue mi madre, Seika Saotome, una mujer llena de avaricia y frialdad, la cual solo se caso con un hombre a quien no amaba para tener prestigio en la sociedad, ya que su familia estaba en bancarrota y por lo que se comentaba en los pasillos de la mansión Taisho, ella nunca quiso ser madre pero había una condición en ese matrimonio arreglado, tener un heredero, por el motivo que nací yo...

Un hijo no querido por ambas partes de su familia, mi padre tampoco amo a mi madre por lo que quererme a mí era demasiado pedir, solo surgía en él, el sentimiento de protección mas no de amor hacia su primogénito, yo siempre lo supe. Sin embargo el es a quien más respeto y admiro, ya que mantener una empresa a un nivel superior sin que allá traidores en la misma no es fácil, por lo que casi nunca estaba en casa.

* * *

Como todo niño quería la atención de sus padres pero yo lo único que me llevaba era decepción y frialdad.

—¡Mama! ¡Mira soy el mejor en la escuela y la maestra me felicito!—recuerdo como fui ignorado totalmente por ella, cuando apenas tenía cinco anos.

—No me interesa, estoy ocupada. Díselo a tu padre o a Yaken...—trate de ser mas paciente tratando de ganarme su cariño y solo me lleve miradas frías y de llenas de odio, cada vez que lo intentaba así que desistí.

* * *

Yaken es el mayordomo de la mansión y según mi madre, a el se le pagaba para atender todos mis caprichos y necesidades incluso las "afectuosas". El es como un mentor para mi, aunque a veces su adoración por mi es exasperante...

Después de la muerte de mi madre, la cual murió en un accidente al fugarse con su amante, mi padre cambio totalmente, ¿Era más feliz? O al menos así me parecía, supuse que era una forma de pasar el "luto". Pero luego llego con que se casaría y tendría una nueva "madre" Isayoi Himura, esta era la amante de mi padre, la misma que tuvo un hijo ilegitimo, cuando yo apenas tenía 2anos, su hijo Inuyasha, mi medio hermano. Ella es muy amable pero aun así pensé que era para guardar apariencias y con Inuyasha siempre existió una gran rivalidad por llamar la atención de nuestro padre.

Viví una vida donde los sentimientos como el amor, la felicidad y la familia, no vale ni mierda. Descubriendo asi que el "amor" es algo que solo se da en las novelas rosas que ve Yaken, por lo mismo me jure a mi mismo no tener ningún sentimiento para que nadie pueda dañarme, ni dañar a los demás, me alejaba de la gente y ignoraba a todo aquel que me hablara, que incluso llegue a casa con golpes y moretones, tratando de luchar con niños mucho más grandes que yo, solo por que según ellos, aborrecían el como los miraba, aprendiendo asi, artes marciales desde pequeño para defenderme.

Hasta que la conocí... Los Higurashi eran una familia solo conformada por la Sra. Kaede y Mihoga pero creo que adoptaron para no sentirse solos, aunque a mi parecer estaban mejor que con 4 niñas "chillonas" ellas son Kikyo la creída, la cual el idiota de Inuyasha babea el piso, Sango la rebelde, Lin, es la que mas soporto de ellas tres, me agrada su alegría e entusiasmo, es como si nada de lo malo de este mundo le afectara y por ultimo esta ella, Kagome obstinada y valiente como nadie, aunque la primera vez que la vi, pensé que era una niña sonsa y mal vestida.

—¡¿Kagome, Donde estas?!—estaba leyendo tranquilamente debajo de un gran árbol en el jardín, cuando mi paz fue oscurecida por la voz altanera de Sango.

—¡Aparece! ¡No se vale, ya a mi me atraparon!—y la voz chillona de la otra hermana Kikyo, ya llevaban 3 meses en esa casa y siguen igual de ruidosas.

—¡Kag!

—Ji ji ji aquí no podrán encontrarme—mire a mi costado y vi a Kagome tratando de ocultarse seguramente de sus hermanas, vestía unas ropas un tanto grandes para ella y de un color **negro** y **café** , un mal gusto que tiene a mi parecer.

—¿Que se supone que haces?—me miro sorprendida, seguramente no se percato de mi presencia —Esto es propiedad privada ¿lo sabías?

—¡Shh, te van a oír!—se acerco a mí de golpe tapando mi boca, ¡pero que osadía la de esta niña! Nadie me había tocado de esa manera tan confianzuda, le diriji una gélida mirada, la cual ella se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se separo rápidamente y se sonrojo completa, dejándome intrigado, jamás había visto que alguien se le cubriera el rostro totalmente hasta las orejas —¡Lo siento!

La mire fríamente para volver a mi lectura pero me dio curiosidad que se quedaba recostada en el árbol y no se iba, cualquiera que me miraba salía huyendo y ella fue diferente. Además jugar a las escondidas a los doce, es ridículo.

—¿No crees que jugar a las escondidas, es un poco tonto a tu edad? —me sorprendí tanto o más que ella, esa era la primera vez que yo comenzaba una conversación, siempre me mantenía al margen, sin decir una palabra, ni si quiera a los profesores "¿Por qué yo hice aquello?". Eso pienso aun hoy en día.

—¿Tú crees?—me susurro tan bajo que pensé que no me lo dijo a mí, sino a si misma, dirigió la mirada al cielo tornándose triste. ¿Dije algo que no debía? —A mi me encanta jugar con mis hermanas, si eso significa tonto, entonces soy una tonta... —su rostro fue una mescla de sentimientos, cuando me miro y sonrió, se podía ver tristeza, decepción, sinceridad y otros más profundos que no pude descifrar.

—Pues no sé si lo seas, pero...—me levante, sacudiéndome el pantalón, ya mi paz no la recuperaría en ese lugar con tantos gritos, buscando a la chica a mi lado —La sinceridad, es una virtud...— aunque no lo dije como un cumplido, ella me sonrió con tanta felicidad, que por un momento quería ver más de sus expresiones. ¡Algo ridículo en verdad!

—¡Kagome, aquí estas! ¿Porque estas tan feliz?—tanto esconderse y la encontró Lin, que saltaba a su alrededor, esa niña parece un sabueso buscando a su hermana, me fui a dentro de la casa y solo pude escuchar —¡Kag! ¡Estas toda roja!

* * *

¡Hmp! Hasta llegue a pensar que se convertiría en una ladrona o una acosadora un día de estos, ya que se coló en mi habitación una **noche**...

Estaba acostado tratando de conciliar el sueno, en una noche de tormenta, la fuerte brisa golpeaba el vidrio, haciendo ruido en toda la habitación, moviendo las cortinas **azul** es. Tengo un defecto el cual me avergüenza, desde que tengo cinco anos le temo a los "truenos" el horroroso sonido me da escalofríos, siempre llamaba a Yaken para poder dormir, ¡Pero ya tengo 13 años por dios debía enfrentar mis miedos!

Mire hacia afuera y casi me da el susto de mi vida. Una cara regordeta estaba apastada en la puerta de vidrio que daba hacia el balcón, la reconocí de inmediato, ¿Que hacia esa niña allí? Me levante exasperado para abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—ella se sorprendió por la forma en que le grite, pero luego sonrió.

—Tu hermano me dijo que le tenias miedo a los truenos, así que vine ayudarte—me dijo como si fuera obvio, entrando sin ser invitada. ¡Ese Inútil me las va a pagar!

—¿Como subiste? Es el 4to piso —tenia curiosidad, ¿se volvió araña o algo así?.

—Ah, por las enredaderas —seguro Yaken pegara un grito al cielo, cuando las vea.

—¡Hmp! ¿Y como se supone que tú me ayudaras?

—Pues... He tratado con los miedos de mis hermanas, así que puedo ayudarte—se sentó con alegría en la cama, saltando dos veces libremente aun es una niña.

—No soy un bebe, ni mucho menos una de tus hermanas, así que lárgate—me recosté de la pared de brazos cruzados, señalando el balcón.

—¡Oh vamos no seas así, solo necesitas compañía y afecto!—me sonrió de nuevo con esa lluvia de expresiones, mientras palmeaba la cama a su lado. Esa niña esta loca, me iba a sacar canas verdes!. Aunque pensándolo ahora esa proposición sonaría tan tentadora, si no fuéramos aun tan "inocentes"

—Escucha...—le iba a reclamar cuando empezó a llover y de repente sonó trueno estremeciéndome. ¡Maldición justo ahora empezó mi miedo!

—¡Vez déjate ayudar!—se acerco a mi jalándome a la cama, estaba perturbado que me deje guiar —Solo duerme que yo vigilare tu sueño.

—¡Si estas tu aquí, solo tendré pesadillas, así que mejor vete!—esa era la primera vez que "hablaba" tanto con alguien, ¡ella sí que es insistente y testaruda!

—Pero se te quitara el miedo a los truenos y me lo tendrás a mi jaja —pensé que se ofendería mas fue lo contrario, desde ese día supe que llevarle la contraria es perder mi tiempo.

—¡Bien! ¡Pero no te me acerques, ni me toques!—me acosté al lado derecho de la cama, dándole la espalda y ella del otro lado. Y en verdad mi miedo disminuyo, estaba pendiente de ella, que me olvide de los truenos, que sonaban afuera por completo.

—¡Lo prometo!—sin pensar que era yo quien la iba a tocar...

Recuerdo a verme quedado dormido vigilando que no se pasara de "lista" y termine durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, despertando sobresaltado ya que me encontraba abrazándola con su cara cerca de mí, escuche un sonido y vi una luz parpadear, mire al frente y me encontré a mi madrastra sonriéndome con una cámara en la mano.

—¡Se ven tan tiernos! ¡Voy a guardar esta foto de por vida!—aun no se qué demonios hizo con esa foto, nunca la pude eliminar...

* * *

Kagome es un enigma para mi, incluso llego a meterse entre un perro enrabiado, sus hermanas, Inuyasha y yo, cuando íbamos al parque a dar un **paseo** , solo porque según ella debía proteger a sus hermanas y "amigos" terminando en el hospital. ¿Es que no tiene sentido común?

La palabra amistad jamás paso por mi mente sino hasta ese día, ella me considera su amigo y yo solo la veía como la vecina de las hermanas fastidiosas, aunque tenía 4 compañeros de baloncesto, que me admiraban desde pequeño, los cuales son Bankotsu un excelente defensa, Yakotsu un poco raro pero le ponía ganas en la jugada, Hakudoshi fuerte lanzador y Naraku aunque siempre quiere estar en una rivalidad conmigo, nunca le he tomado importancia pero solo los consideraba eso, compañeros mas nunca los llamaría "amigos"

Poco a poco, se fue quedando a mi lado, primero me fastidiaba el hecho de pensar cuantas caras podía formar esa chica y querer ver mucho mas, incluso me gustaba molestarla, ella en verdad era una bomba de expresiones, puede estar molesta y feliz a la vez, luego me agradaba estar a su lado me sentía mas "humano", hasta que sin darme cuenta se convirtió en una amiga para mí.

Incluso la defendía de los odiosos que se burlaban de ella, entre estos Inuyasha el mismo que besaba el piso por un golpe en su nuca, cuando hacía comentarios indeseados.

* * *

Hasta que un día dejo de estar tan apegada a mi luego de tres anos y eso me hacia sentir "extraño" y solo porque me conseguí una "novia". Todo comenzó cuando mi padre me llamo para "hablar" seriamente.

—Sesshomaru quiero que hagas algo—suspiro pensativo mientras se recargaba en el sillón del despacho, eso me dio mala espina.

—Dime

—Sabes que tenemos problemas con traidores en la empresa y tengo por objetivo a Onigumo Kushima...

—¿Quieres que lo investigue? —la empresa estaba pasando por una serie de perdida laboral hacia las empresas de la competencia, mi padre que siempre es precavido, investigaba a sus empleados, habiendo uno que otro sospechoso.

—No, me he encargado de los implicados, pero a ese sujeto no he podido encontrar pista de que nos está traicionando. Por eso hijo te pido que te acerques a sus hijos, Naraku y Kagura has todo lo que puedas para sacarle información de lo que hace su padre.

—Naraku no creo que esté enterado, el odia a su padre, sin embargo con la hija es diferente... —suspire al pensar lo que haría pero si es por el bien de la empresa que tomaría algún día, lo haría —Ya se lo que hare, pierde cuidado.

* * *

Así me encontré en la azotea de la institución con mi peor pesadilla Kagura Kushima, como me irritaba esa mujer pero es un deber que tenía que cumplir.

—¿Sesshi, para que me quieres?—como odio ese apelativo que me coloco, vestía con el uniforme un tanto "pequeño" ya que ensenaba algo mas de lo debido, sus senos casi que piden auxilio en esa camisa, no se puede negar que es hermosa pero cuando habla se pierde todo encanto.

—Quiero que me des información sobre todo lo que hace tu padre.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué sucede con él?—su expresión cambio de asombro a preocupado. ¡Mi deducción fue acertada, ¡ella sabía algo!

—¡Tu expresión te delata, quiero saber lo que sabes!—la tome de la muñeca presionándola, nunca he sino delicado con las mujeres y ella no sería la excepción.

—¡Auh! ¡Me lastimas! No sé lo que hace exactamente, pero puedo conseguirte información a cambio... ¡que seas mi novio!—sabia que me arrepentiría toda mi vida por lo que iba a decir.

—De acuerdo, ¡pero no quiero trampas y será solo en apariencia!

—¡Ah no! ¡Quiero que seas mi novio legal!

—¡¿Es lo que te puedo ofrecer, lo tomas o lo dejas?!—tembló, seguro de frustración pero luego sonrió, algo se traía entre manos.

—Está bien, lo acepto—se acerco lentamente a mí, pretendiendo ser "sensual" cuan patética era, cerro sus ojos acerando rostro al mío, seguro a compartir eso que llaman beso, aunque para mí, es más bien "saliva" llena de gérmenes. Nunca había besado a nadie a mis 15 años y no me sentía inferior a nadie, sabía que algún día mis hormonas adolecentes despertarían y no lo podía evitar, inclusive el sexo, pero iniciar con ella jamás! —¡Auh!

—Y abstente a estar, a una distancia prudente—tome su cabeza inclinándola hacia atrás, quitándomela de encima.

—¡Ah! Eres tan frio, pero desde ahora me llevaras al cine, a un restaurante y a otros lugares, ¡no te arrepentirás!—sonreía como loca mientras se movía de aquí para allá, ¿Tal vez ilusionada? ¡Esa mujer sí que es masoquista! Ese día fue el más largo y agobiante de mí vida...

* * *

Desde que Kagura empezó a "regar" el rumor de que somos novios, incluso contándoselo de frente a la misma Kagome, ella me está tratando diferente, cada vez que me ve huye buscando cualquier escusa, incluso ignora mis mensajes como: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enojada? ¿Por qué no me contestas, tonta? ¡Maldición, atiende el maldito teléfono! Eso me arto, hasta que la encare, justo el día de su cumpleaños.

—¿Qué demonios, sucede contigo?—la acorrale en la pared de un salón vacio, cuando la vi pasar por el pasillo, tratando de evitarme, me asegure de cerrar la puerta para que no escape.

—¿No sé de que hablas?—desvío la mirada, es que esta molesta? Solo hacia eso cuando lo estaba o me ocultaba algo.

—¿Por qué estas así? ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

—Yo solo... No es nada —odiaba cuando salía con eso.

—Escucha, no se qué te pasa ya me tienes arto y sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia, así que comienza hablar!—estaba enojado, así que para descargar mi enojo, golpee la pared asustándola un poco, si lo sé a veces me saca de mis casillas y como dije antes no soy "amable" con ninguna mujer, aunque con ella nunca le haría daño y eso ella lo sabía perfectamente.

—Es que... ¡Gah! ¿Porque estas de novio con Kagura? ¡Si, antes la odiabas! —me miro enojada, sabía que esto pasaría ella odia a Kagura, supongo que por lo irritable que es.

—¿Es eso? Es algo que no tiene importancia—no podía decirle de mi plan ya que podía interferir, solo por dársela de héroe.

—¡Huy odio que restes de importancia algo, cuando si lo tiene!

—¡Eso es algo que no te concierne!—y en verdad la empresa Taisho, no mete en sus líos a otros.

—Ya veo —me miro tristemente herida por mis palabras, se escapo de mi cuerpo y la pared para irse, pero la sujete colocándola en el mismo sitio, la vi sonrojarse y luego poner sus manos en mi pecho tratando de quitarme —¡Quítate!

—¡No! ¡Estas siendo inmadura! ¡¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?!

—¡Eso es algo que no te concierne!—ahora era ella quien evadía mi pregunta, sabía que ocultaba algo como si estuviera desesperada por contármelo, pero que se abstente de ello.

—¡Gah! Está bien dejemos esto por la paz —me canse de pelear y lo deje así, luego buscaría la manea de sacarle las palabras.

—Se supone que me tienes que felicitar y no regañar...—susurro tan bajo que casi no escuche.

—Disculpa ya hasta se me había olvidado y ni te he comprado un regalo—suspirando la tome de la mano para guiarla a la puerta, mi cuenta bancaria estaría agotada de helados y pizzas. Me gustaba que ella no era como las demás, que querían joyas y se preocupan por las calorías, con ella podía estar relajado.

—Yo... ¡Quiero uno ahora!—me detuvo mirando hacia el piso y temblaba su mano.

—Está bien salgamos y te regalo lo que quieras.

—¡No! ¡Lo quiero ahora!—me miro decidida, bueno si quería un regalo ¿porque demonios no se movía de ahí?

—¡Por eso! Salgamos para poderlo comprar—ya me estaba exasperando.

—¡Este regalo no se compra en la calle! Yo quiero... ¡Un beso!—se sonrojo por completo incluso sus orejas, no puedo creer que tanta obstinación solo por eso.

—¿Eso tan sencillo?

—¡No! No quiero un beso de mejilla o de amigos. ¡Quiero un beso real!—¿me miro molesta? ¿Y por tan de repente quería probar ser besada? ¿No se supone que aun es una niña? ¡Ella no debería pensar en eso!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan de repente quieres un beso?

—¡Quieroo saber como es y tu puedes enseñarme!

—Kagome escucha, solo debes besar a quien ames, no a cualquiera...—quería que entrara en razón y deja el tema por la paz.

—Si tú no puedes se lo pediré a alguien mas, quizás Inuyasha se ofres...—¡me moleste tanto que no supe el porqué sacaba a Inuyasha en este tema! ¿Sera que ella le gusta al idiota ese?

—¡No! ¡Qué demonios! Está bien te daré el maldito beso, ¡cierra los ojos!—ella se sorprendió para luego cerrar los ojos, estar en expectativa, en espera, temblando levemente y su sonrojo se hizo más notorio. La verdad no tengo ni puta idea de cómo comenzar ¡Era como un maldito examen el cual, no sabes cómo responder por no estudiar!

Siempre había estado orgulloso por saber cómo controlar mis emociones, actuando con confianza y certeza, ¡Pero esta vez me sentí como un total estúpido! Esta mujer estaba haciendo que me volviera un idiota...

 **Continuara** …

Gracias por sus comentarios.

XD se les quiere, no saben por cuánto pase por publicar este cap. Hasta mi compu se daño T.T pero para eso estan los vecinos jeje

¿Me merezco muchos reviems? XD

Espero que les allá gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap4

Besos tiernos y... ¿Algo húmedos?

Luego de lo que paso con Naraku, no se me volvió acercar y menos mal ¿Supongo que debería contárselo a Sesshomaru? ¡Pero él esta tan apegado a su "nueva novia" que me muero de celos! ¡Ya no quiero ni verlo!

Mire mi teléfono por quinta vez para observar sus mensajes y llamadas pedidas, quizás evadirlo tanto lo enojara mas, pero no se que responderle. Mis sentimientos estaban en conflicto, primero esta el hecho de tenerle miedo a Naraku y querérselo contar a el, pero también esta que el es novio de la hermana del mismo, que seguro se burlaría de mi por no creer que su hermano haga esas cosas a mi, "la nula" y por no decir que se jactaría de restregarme su noviazgo. Incluso me olvide de mi fiesta de quince.

Hasta que se arto y aprovecho un momento en el que pasaba por el casi desierto pasillo.

—Ah hola Sessho, chao—lo despedí, tratando de caminar rápidamente, no quería ver su cara por que estaba casi segura que me lanzaría a llorar en sus brazos, rogarle que dejara a Kagura y golpeara a Naraku por mi.

—¿Que demonios, sucede contigo?— pero no conté con que me tomara de la mano y me la acorralara contra en la pared de del salón ciencias, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta.

—¡No se de que hablas!—desvié la mirada, al mirar esos ojos fijamente lo soltaría todo.

—¿Por que estas así? ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!—tenia tantas ganas de gritarle (¡Es por ti!)

—Yo solo... No es nada. —mas no podía contárselo estoy segura que buscara a Naraku se pelearían y seguramente lo expulsarían y no quiero eso, ahora estaba enojado, podía saberlo con solo escuchar su respiración acelerada y por un momento reaccione ¡El esta tan cerca!

—Escucha, no se que te pasa ya me tienes arto y sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia, ¡así que comienza hablar!—pero mi aturdimiento duro poco al escuchar su golpe en la pared, el siempre pierde la paciencia rápido y de que manera...

—Es que... ¡Gah! ¿Por que estas de novio con Kagura? ¡Si, antes la odiabas! —lo primero que quería saber era eso y solo me contesto con un gélido...

—¿Es eso? Es algo que no tiene importancia—no podía caber en la sorpresa ¿que no tiene importancia? ¿Pero que?

—¡Huy odio que restes de importancia algo, cuando si lo tiene!—¡y mas cuando es importante para mi!

—¡Eso es algo que no te concierne!—¡eso si me enfado! ¡Si el no me quiere decir, pos bien! ¡Yo no le contare nada tampoco!

—Ya veo —estaba muy enojada y triste así que me zafe de su agarre para irme, pero me sujeto y me puso en el mismo lugar, pegando un poco su cuerpo al mío, ya estaba que me desmayaría por la presión de mi sangre en mi cara, no sabia si enojarme o estar avergonzada. Trate de empujarlo con mis sus manos en su pecho, al recordar sus frías palabras —¡Quítate!

—¡No! ¡Estas siendo inmadura! ¡¿Que es lo que te molesta tanto?!—ah ¿ahora resulta que yo soy inmadura?

—¡Eso es algo que no te concierne!

—¡Gah! Esta bien dejemos esto por la paz —¿se rindió tan fácilmente? Que raro algo planeaba. Es triste que nos estemos peleados ¡Justo en mi cumpleaños!

—Se supone que me tienes que felicitar y no regañar...—sin querer se me salió y el escucho.

—Disculpa ya hasta se me había olvidado y ni te he comprado un regalo —¿se le olvido tan fácilmente? ¡Ah claro como anda con su novia no tiene tiempo para estar con su amiga! Supongo que serán como mis otros cumpleaños entre pizzas y helados...

—Yo... ¡Quiero uno ahora!—lo detuve tomando su mano, al recordar lo que dijo Naraku "¿Apuesto a que ni siquiera te a dado un beso, dime Kagome quieres saber a que sabe uno?" Claro que quería uno, uno lleno de amor y **ternura,** uno de el, mire hacia el piso, tenia que jugármela era hoy o nunca, pero tenia miedo de ser rechazada. ¡Además nunca le daría mi primer beso a esa escoria de Naraku!

—Esta bien salgamos y te regalo lo que quieras. —¿salir? ¡No! ¡No me esta entendiendo!

—¡No! ¡Lo quiero ahora!—me miro confundido y luego suspiro seguramente conteniendo su frustración.

—¡Por eso! Salgamos para poderlo comprar. —ya veo, sino lo digo claramente, el no lo podrá entender. Suspire armándome de valor para decir...

—¡Este regalo no se compra en la calle! Yo quiero... ¡Un beso!—mi cara me ardió, seguramente mi sonrojo era muy notorio.

—¿Eso tan sencillo? —¿sencillo? ¡A mi casi me da un infarto por solo decirlo! ¡Huy! ¡Seguramente no me entendió o lo vio como algo de un beso de saludo!

—¡No! No quiero un beso de mejilla o de amigos. ¡Quiero un beso real!—le mire molesta. ¡A veces me exaspera!

—¿Que? ¿Por que tan de repente quieres un beso?—¿Que? ¿En serio me esta preguntando? ¿Es que tengo 4 años o algo así? Seguramente a Kagura ni siquiera la evade y se lo da gustosamente.

—¡Quieroo saber como es y tu puedes enseñarme!

—Kagome escucha, solo debes besar a quien ames, no a cualquiera...—casi quería gritarle ¡Por eso lo quiero hacer contigo! ¡Yo te amo! Me sentí tan poca cosa ¿Él en verdad no quiere hacerlo? Y de repente se me ocurrió una gran idea.

—Si tu no puedes se lo pediré a alguien mas, quizás Inuyasha se ofres...—sabia que al nombrar a su hermano en algo que nunca fallaba ambos tenían cierta rivalidad por ser comparados en todo. Al igual que yo con Kikio. Un buen punto para mí.

—¡No! ¡Que demonios! ¡Esta bien te daré el maldito beso, cierra los ojos!—me sorprendió que reaccionara de esa forma, pero no podía desperdiciar este momento!

Cerré mis ojos esperando mi tan anhelado ¡Beso!

Y sucedió sus cálidos labios estuvieron tan solo 5 segundos sobre los míos, cual mariposa posada en una flor.

—Listo vámonos— ¿eso era todo? ¡Si apenas lo sentí! ¡Me supo a gloria pero demasiado rápido! Yo quiero más...

—¡Espera!—saque valor de quien sabe donde, tome su cara entre mis manos me puse de puntitas y me acerque a el, pegue mis labios a los suyos y trate de moverlos, como en las "películas románticas", incluso trate de meter mi lengua en su boca, intentando ser "osada" pero seguramente lo estaba haciendo mal, ya que al pegar mi boca mi diente lo lastimo en su labio inferior, provocando que su labio sangrara. —¡Oh por dios! ¡Lo siento!

Fallido intento de beso romántico.

¡Trágame tierra!

Y hui como una cobarde...

Desde ese día no le pude ver a la cara y lo que mas me desilusiono fue que nunca llego a mi fiesta, que aunque había metido la pata, quería al menos verlo esa **noche** , acompañándome, sonriéndome con la mirada, diciendo que era una tonta y que olvidara lo ocurrido. Nuestra amistad se quebranto ¿Acaso este es el **final**?

Ese fue mi más triste cumpleaños...

Ya no hablamos mas, ni siquiera nos mirábamos, nos comportamos como completos desconocidos. Su relación con Kagura va incluso mejor, se la pasaban de melosos besándose donde quiera o mas bien ella besándolo, en verdad me dolía mucho verlos. Pasaba horas mirando mi teléfono esperando algún mensaje suyo pero nada, quizás yo ya no significo nada para el...

Todos se dieron cuenta pero no dijeron nada, supongo que para darnos "espacio".

Mis hermanas y yo fuimos a dar un " **paseo"** a la librería a comprar los útiles escolares y por fuerza de nuestros padres, obligaron a Sesshomaru y Inuyasha a acompañarnos, ya que según ellos unas jovencitas no deberían ir solas por allí, llegando de improvisto Kagura invitándose ella misma y allí un chico llamado Hojo, se nos acerco para invitarme a salir y el ni siquiera se inmuto.

—¡Higurashi, que bueno que te encontré!— Hojo era un chico de cabello y ojos **café** , estábamos en la misma clase y siempre me regalaba cosas extrañas...

—¡Hojo!—salude, sonriendo forzadamente, no estaba de humor, cuando estaba al lado de la parejita.

—Me preguntaba si este sábado ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?— me dijo, sonrojado.

—¿El sábado?— el afirmo, mirándome expectante, mis hermanas estaban mas que sorprendidas, antes de dar mi respuesta lo mire a el, que ni siquiera me devolvió la mirada. ¿Que hago mirándolo como buscando su permiso? ¡El ya no es nada mío! ¡Concéntrate Kagome!

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?—bueno también estaba que nadie me había invitado a salir ¡así que era mi primera cita! Y el es un lindo chico.

—¡¿De verdad?!—asentí, con mis mejillas rojas ¡hay que pena, todos están mirando! — ¡Genial! Te recojo a las cuatro.

En mi cita me fue excelente, Hojo es un chico lindo y algo tímido, fuimos al cine y a Mcdonal, luego antes de partir me robo un beso de pico, pidiéndome que fuera su novia y que lo pensara, despidiéndose con la mano, que aunque no sentí nada me pareció algo tierno. ¿Quizás debería ser su novia? ¿Que pensaría Sesshomaru de esto?

Incluso Kikio pudo conseguir novio que aunque es hermosa, tiene mucho carácter medio bipolar, el cual a muchos chicos los espantaba, además todas sabíamos que babeaba por Inuyasha a pesar de sus peleas. Y Sango ya estaba con Miroku el mejor amigo de Inuyasha una gran confidencia.

—¡Hermanas! ¡Inuyasha y yo somos novios! ¡Y me beso! Fue tan hermoso...—que lindo que el primero fuera así elegido por ambas partes y no chantajeado como lo hice yo...

—¿Que? ¿Pero no lo odiabas?—me hice la desentendida.

—Kagome tu nunca sabes ver los sentimientos de los demás jeje.—se rio Sango si supieran que tanto observarlas las conocía incluso mas que ellas mismas.

—Hay Kag del odio al amor, solo hay un paso —Kikio se veía radiante y sonrojada.

—¡Bueno pues los felicito!—me sentía feliz por ellas.

—Con tal que no se vuelva un pervertido, te lleve a la cama antes del 3er mes y te embarace esta bien.—el comentario de Sango me saco de onda.

—¿Que? ¡Yo nunca voy hacer esas cochinadas Sango! —Kikio aunque era muy creída es muy tímida cuando de sexo se trataba.

—¿A no? ¿Y como planeas hacer bebes? ¡He!

—¡Buuu- eno no antes de mi boda! ¡Y tu eres la que debe estar pendiente por tu pervertido novio!

—¡Miroku no es tan pervertido!—¿que no lo es? ¡Yo creo que si! Sera que mis niñas ya... ¡No! ¡Dios aun están muy pequeñas para eso!

—¿Espera que clases de cochinadas? ¿Embarazo? ¡¿Quienes son los pervertidos?!... ¡Sango!

—¡Yo no he dicho nada! —pero se me escapo cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

—¡¿Kikio?!

—¡No pienso hablar de ese tema contigo!—me grito haciendo lo mismo que su hermana, evitando e tema.

—¡Esperen! ¿Que? ¡Gah! ¡En este momento esta prohibido tocar muchachos entendieron! ¡Y va para las dos!—les grite a ambas puertas para que escucharan.

—¡Ya te pareces a un padre celoso! Jaja—ambas se rieron sin salir de sus cuartos. En eso una pequeña mano sacudió mi falda.

—¡Kag! ¿Esta prohibido tocar a los chicos?—me miro con una cara de pánico que me asuste, nota mental: no debo de gritar ese tipo de cosas en casa.

—¿He? A no yo... ¿Que sucede Lin? —me agache a su altura para escuchar su temor.

—¡Es que yo toque a Kohaku-chan!—Kohaku era su compañero de clases ¿como que lo toco?

—¡He! ¿Como que lo tocaste?

—¡Y también a su amiguito! —me miro asustada y imagine lo peor.

—¡¿Que!? —Grito Sango abriendo su puerta causando un gran ruido.

—¡Hay por dios! —Kikio salió tocando su pecho y respirando forzadamente. Me calme, además Lin, apenas era una niña debía escucharla atentamente, sin perder la calma.

—Relájense tal vez esta hablando de otra cosa... ¿Dime Lin que fue lo que tocaste?

—Es que Kohaku-chan me dijo ven a ver a mi amiguito y me llevo a un rincón escondido, cuando en eso se saco del pantalón a su amigo. —no entendía a que se refería.

—¡Me va a dar algo!—Kikio se aguanto del marco de su puerta y Sango tenia ganas de matar a alguien.

—¡Voy a matar a ese dejenerado!

—¡Sango, cálmate y agarra a Kikio que se va a desmayar!

—¿Lin como era su amigo? —debía estar consiente de a que se refería.

—Pos era largo y peludo...

—¡Uff, me dio!

—¡Kikio! ¡Párate que pesas!

—Tenia orejas paradas y era macho ¡pero cuando me lo dio toque sus manos! ¡Kag no me vayas a pegar!

—¡¿Lin como yo podría pegarte?¡ ¿Ese amiguito es un ratón no?

—¡Shi!

—Yo no te voy a pegar por tocarle las manos a Kohaku tranquila... Solo le hice una advertencia a tus hermanas de otra cosa ¡¿Si?! —las mire detenidamente amenazándolas con la mirada aunque Kikio estaba desmayada.

—¡Si! ¡Yupi!—Lin corría por el pasillo, inocente del alboroto provocado.

—Y pensar que era un ratón...

—¡Eres una mal pensada Sango! Jaja

—Debo de dejar escuchar a Miroku— suspiro mirando a Kikio en sus brazos soltándola —Se lo merece...

Así pasaron 4 meses en que Sesshomaru y yo no habíamos progresado, aun éramos unos completos desconocidos, hasta que nuestros padres quedaron en ir al lago a despejarse un poco a la cabaña del Sr. Taisho.

—¡Kagome! ¡Ven al agua y ponte un traje de baño por dios!—¡me grito Kikio apenándome! ¿Es que no se cansa de insistir en cambiarme de ropa? Desde que salimos, no paraba de hablar, de que debería ponerme el traje de baño **negro** que escogió para mí y mostrar mi figura, me daba mucha vergüenza mostrar "tanto".

—Kag deberías ir a disfrutar el agua—me digo mi madre sonriéndome amorosamente. Aunque detrás de esa mirada, sabia que quería lo mismo que Kikio.

Ese día solo me dedique a ver a mis hermanas jugar junto con Inuyasha al voleibol y mi ex amigo leía un libro de... ¿física cuántica? El siempre tiene raros métodos al "distraerse" por lo menos esta vez no esta con su boba novia.

Luego de cenar fui a caminar un poco para digerir la comida, mala idea ya que me perdí en el bosque, tropecé con una piedra y cayéndome de la **superficie** hacia por un pequeño acantilado, lastimando mi tobillo.

—¡Ayúdenme!—aunque gritaba, al parecer estaba muy lejos de seguro nadie me escucharía. Había mucho frio, aunque trataba de darme calor con mis manos no resultaba. ¡Genial! ¡Iba a morir de hipotermia!

—¿Kagome?—como si su voz fuera el canto de un ángel, voltee hacia arriba y hay esta Sesshomaru, casi pude ver una aura de salvación en el, ¡ya estoy alucinando!.

—Sessho por favor ayúdame ¡Me lastime el tobillo!—no me importaba que hubiéramos peleado, si es que eso se consideraba una pelea, tan solo quería salir de alli.

—¿Por que debería?—me sorprendí tanto con esas palabras, ¡que casi mis ojos se salen de sus cuencas! ¿lo decía en serio?—Has estado ignorándome todo este tiempo, así que ¿Por que debo sacarte de hay?

—¿Que? ¿Estas loco? ¡Ven a ayudarme!—pero que le pasaba, es que era capaz de dejarme en este lugar?

—No me da la gana.—¡Dios! ¡Pero quien se creía que era! ¡Es un maldito orgulloso! —¿Por que no se lo pides a tu estúpido novio Tojo? Tal vez el enclenque ese pueda ayudarte...

—¡No es Tojo, es Hojo y no es mi novio! ¿Que tiene que ver el en esto?—¿la verdad es que, no entendía por que sacaba ese tema? ¿Acaso el esta celoso? ¡Ahs Kagome deja de hacerte ilusiones!

—¿Quiere decir que andas por hay dando besos a desconocidos? ¡Hmp! Que bajo as caído—darle besos a... Y de pronto caí en cuenta.

—¡¿Me estabas espiando?!—en verdad me moleste que hiciera eso, el si puede hacerse de novio y besar a quien le de la gana y yo ¡¿no?! ¡Pos no! —¡Aaah!

Le iba a seguir reclamando, cuando me levante olvidándome de mi tobillo lastimado, resbalando y cayendo al rio que estaba debajo.

—¡Kagome!

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue un par de ojos **amarillo** s brillante

—¡Estas bien?

—Si eso creo... Me duele un poco la cabeza y tengo frio—me levante, al parecer estábamos en la orilla del rio, el me salvo...

—Debes tenerlo estas empapada igual que yo.

—¿Donde estamos?

—Lejos de la cabaña, hay que subir para llegar allá.

—Sessho yo... Lo siento—quise disculparme ya nos estábamos comportando como niños caprichosos.

—¡Hmp! Hay que irnos—¡me indigne que yo si me disculpe y el no!

—¡Me estoy disculpando!

—Ya te oí...

—¡Se supone que tienes que hacer lo mismo!

—¿Por que debería?

—¡Porque ambos nos comportamos como tontos!—¡Dios! Pero que hombre tan obstinado.

—La única tonta aquí eres tú...

—¡¿Que dijiste?! ¡Eres un idiota!

—¡Ya cállate Kagome!

—¡No me calles, a mi nadie me calla!

—Estas haciendo un alboroto por nada...

—¡Ah! Como que por nada eres un...—mis labios fueron callados por otros cálidos, me ruborice por completo ¡él esta! ¡Pero luego reaccione no es justo que hiciera esto solo por callarme! Estaba tratando de separarme, cuando el me sujeto por mi cuello para que no lo hiciera y sentí un leve mordico en mi labio inferior, abrí mi boca impresionada, el también separó sus labios. Sentí mi sangre arder, aun teniendo un frio de muerte, cuando profundizó el beso, sentí como su lengua entraba y recorría todo a su paso, no sabia que hacer y sin pensarlo ya estaba tratando de seguir sus momentos, coloque mis manos en su cuello enredando mis dedos en sus plateados cabellos, si no me sujetaba de algo me derretiría, sentí como sonrió contra mis labios, cuando escapo un pequeño gemido de mi boca al sentirlo separarse.

—Eso es un beso de verdad...—¡estaba tan aturdida! ¡¿Dios mío que sucedió?! Y de la nada estaba en el cielo para caer en las llamas del infierno cuando dijo... —No quiero que me evites mas y sigamos siendo como antes... Vámonos.

¿Que demonios? ¡Me envío directo a la frienzone! Bueno que esperaba el nunca se fijaría en mi, por lo menos tuve mi primer beso con el y es suficiente...

Desde ese día mi corazón no fue el mismo aunque tuve 3 novios siempre me dejaban...

El primero fue Hojo era lindo y tierno conmigo pero luego se fue, ya que sus padres les dieron trabajo en otro país. Pero antes de irse me dijo...

—Kagome no llores estaré bien. Además tu sabes que nunca estuviste enamorada de mi y aunque me duela, se que es Sesshomaru el es mejor que yo en todo. Es un buen sujeto...

—¡No es así Hojo, yo te quiero mucho!—lo quería pero solo eso, a mis 16 anos aun estaba enamorada como una tonta de ese orgulloso peli-plata.

—Lo se solo que no me amas... Cuídate—me beso en la frente y se fue me dolió verlo partir pero sabia que nunca podría llegar a amarlo.

Luego estaba Koga, el me protegía que no quedara sola con Naraku, que volvió en sus andanzas de fastidiarme, supongo que su amor era mas bien fraternal.

—Kagome yo... Tengo a otra y estoy enamorado de ella—aunque me dijo con toda sinceridad, eso era obvio Ayame era muy hermosa.

—Lo se, se feliz...—yo no podía darle lo que el quería y eso incluye el sexo a mis 18 años no estaba preparada para tenerlo, supongo que esperando un milagro de que Sessho se enamorara de mi. Hmp que estúpida era.

Y a mis 23 tuve de novio a Bankotsu tal vez quise darle celos con su mejor amigo ¡Grave error!

—¡Kagome, Dime de una maldita vez que me estas usando, solo por querer estar con Taisho!

—No es así yo...

—¿Entonces por que demonios te reúsas tanto a ser una conmigo? ¡Es que no entiendo tu actitud!—aunque no lo amaba, no quería dejarlo, no esta vez.

—¡Aun no estoy preparada!

—¿Preparada? ¡Por dios! ¡Tienes 23 años! ¡¿Cuando vas a estarlo a los 50?! ¡Ya me canse, terminamos!

—¡No! ¡Por favor Ban! Esta bien va-vamos hacerlo...

 **CONTINUARA...**

Hola mis lectores estoy haciendo lo posible por terminar el reto ojala pueda terminarlo a tiempo... T.T

Gracias por sus comentarios...

geraldine91

Hare lo posible por continuarlo a tiempo XD

4LonelySouls

Me da gusto que te este gustando mi fic o/.

XiO

Bueno Sessh es orgulloso XD asi q toma su tiempo jajaja

Jaja si son medio bipolares ambos XD todos tenemos algo de bipolar en nuestro interior jjeje

okita kagura

Espero que te guste este cap XD

saipu-san

O/ espero que te gustes este cap y si es dificil cumplir T.T


	5. Chapter 5

El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual y no es apto para menores de edad, ni para personas sensibles. Si lo leen será bajo su responsabilidad...

Cap 5

 **Descubriendo los placeres de la vida... ¿Estoy enamorado?**

Con sus ojos cerrados y su nariz roja, se veía tan hermosa, que enseguida borre hacia donde se dirigían mis pensamientos.

Sera mejor terminar con esto rápido, me acerque a sus cálidos y carnosos labios en un roce rápido. Aunque fue rápido se sintió... bien.

—Listo vámonos—ya no quería razonar sobre esos extraños pensamientos. Le tome de la mano para salir de ese lugar, antes que nos cachara algún profesor.

—¡Espera!— sentí sus manos en mi rostro acercándose a mi, pegando sus labios sobre los míos, me sorprendí tanto que no reaccione, pude sentir como trataba de moverlos sobre los míos en una cálida caricia, no sabia que ella fuera tan osada ¿Seguro que era su primer beso? Afirme mi pregunta ya que al pegarse más a mi para adentrar su lengua, tropezó ocasionando que su colmillo diera de lleno en mi labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar. Torpe —¡Oh por dios! ¡Lo siento!

Su rostro mostraba lo arrepentida que estaba, ¿Se arrepintió de darme su primer beso? ¡Y de la nada sentí tanta rabia y enojo por eso! ¿Pero que me esta pasando?

Y la muy tonta huyo ¡Cobarde!

¡Desde ese día, me ha estado evadiendo! ¿Quien se creía que era? ¡Si ella se porta inmadura, pues bien! ¡Ya no insistiré más!

Aunque decidí dejarla para que reaccionara ella misma, sobre su estupidez de evadirme, no significaba que no me preocupara por ella. Nada fuera de lo normal, entonces ¿por que siento, que es diferente?

En la empresa el caso estaba casi resuelto, Kagura me daba información pero a medias, con eso no conseguí nada, debía haber una manera de tener pruebas físicas.

—Quiero que hagamos publico nuestro noviazgo, quiero que sea real y te daré estos documentos—me dijo enseñándome un sobre amarillo, estábamos a las afueras del colegio. Su actitud había cambiado ya su voz no era engreída y altanera.

—¿Que tan importantes son?—no quería caer en su trampa pero debía conseguir esos papeles.

—Con esto... ¡Puedes meterlo a la cárcel!—me sorprendí que apenas y se notara su dolor por su padre.

—¿Por que de repente quieres meter a tu progenitor a la cárcel? Se supone que eres su hija favorita.

—El, ayer... —bajo la mirada conteniendo seguramente su llanto, por primera vez sentí lastima por ella —¡Casi mata a Naraku! —lloraba y temblaba, seguramente decía la verdad. Hoy, nos habían informado que Naraku no iba a asistir, mas no dijeron el porque.

—¡¿Que dices?!—estaba sorprendido ¿Onigumo casi mata a su hijo?

—Estaban discutiendo... Cuando me asome a ver que pasaba, Naraku lo golpeaba y le reclamaba que el había matado a nuestra madre. Sentí que mi mundo perfecto se derrumbaba que no logre moverme... El saco el arma y le... ¡Disparo!—su llanto aumento, cayendo de rodillas abrazándose a si misma —¡No se que hacer! ¡No tengo a nadie! Mi padre huyo y Naraku esta en el hospital. ¡¿Dime Sesshomaru que debo hacer?!

—El debe pagar por sus crímenes—me acerque a ella tomando los documentos, los revise y en efecto podía llegar a pudrirse en la cárcel con los mismos. Aunque la veía llorar, nunca he consolado a nadie, así que no sabia que hacer, solo dije... —Acepto el trato.

Desde ese día oficialmente Kagura era mi novia. Poco a poco se recupero de su estado de depresión, incluso algunas veces tenia que ir al psicólogo. Onigumo estaba preso y Naraku ya estaba estable. Por alguna razón mi padre se sentía en deuda con esa familia, bueno no era para mas, los dejo prácticamente en la calle, prestándole apoyo a ellos.

Lo que no entendía era que cuando Kagura me besaba, no sentí lo mismo que con Kagome, esperaba sentir lo mismo, digo es la misma acción, solo que con personajes diferentes. Tal vez le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto...

Nuestros padres aprovechaban para que fuéramos a todos lados con ellas, sabia que trataban de "reconciliarnos" ya que mi amistad con la tonta de Kagome no había progresado, solo nos comportábamos como desconocidos. Incluso mi padre me reclamo por mi actitud y yo le conteste cortante, que no era su asunto, así lo dejo por la paz.

Hasta que un idiota enclenque, se atrevió a invitarla a salir, aprovechando que estamos distanciados, debo de admitir que nunca pensé que alguien la invitaría.

Todo estaba normal hasta ahora, pero lo que no entiendo... ¡¿Es que demonios hago en el cine y disfrazado?! Tenía una gorra **azul** oscuro y lentes oscuros. ¡Por dios parecía un maldito pervertido! Involuntariamente seguí al par de "tortolos" hasta aquí.

—Oh Hojo, ¿Que veremos?—se veía emocionada. ¿Es que estaba feliz de estar con ese estúpido?

—¡Lo que tu quieras, esta bien!—¡Hmp! Esa frase, solo lo dijo para quedar bien con ella ¡Y a mi que demonios me importa!

¡Gha! Estuve tres horas, viendo una estúpida película romántica, solo para vigilar que el enclenque no se pasara de listo. ¡Me duele la cabeza! Al fin que llegó a su casa, luego de cenar por lo menos no duraron tanto.

—Kagome gracias por aceptar mi invitación—sonreía estúpidamente ¿En serio a ella le gustan así?

—Ah no Hojo, gracias a ti por invitarme.

—Bueno pues yo toma... —mire que se saco del bolsillo, una **azucena** regalándosela y ella la tomo un poco sonrojada —¿Quieres ser mi novia?—le grito de la nada ¡¿Que?!

—¿Que?

—No me des una respuesta ahora, piénsalo si...—se despidió robándole un beso. ¡Ese maldito se atrevió a tocarla! —Chao…

Kagome se veía muy sorprendida de seguro lo estaba pensando, ¡Es tan boba a veces, que exaspera!

—¡Escúchame bien, estúpido! Si le vuelves a tocar un cabello a Kagome, sin su consentimiento, ¡Te matare! ¡Escuchaste!—lo acorrale al cruzar la calle, sujetándolo por el cuello de su camisa. Quería dejarle en claro que si la lastimaba se las vería conmigo.

—¡Esta bien!—me miro asustado. ¡Tan débil! Lo solté de mala gana —¿A ti... ella también te gusta?

—¡¿Que?!—me sorprendió que me preguntara eso. ¿Kagome, gustarme? —¡No!...—afirme tan gravemente, como si me acusaran de un crimen o algo parecido. Camine marchándome de ese lugar, no debía escuchar mas a ese idiota.

—Pues parece que si...—me quería voltear y golpear su ridícula cara, pero me contuve.

* * *

Fuimos al rancho de mi padre a despejarnos un poco, las hermanas chillonas jugaban voleibol con Inuyasha y yo leía un libro o al menos eso aparentaba, vigilaba a Kagome sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sera posible que ella aceptara ser novia de… ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Bojo? ¿Tojo? ¡Bueno el idiota ese!

La observe que salió en plena noche y sin linterna en verdad es tan distraída... La seguí hasta que cayo por un acantilado.

—¡Ayuudenme!—grito aunque la escuchaba tenia tantas ganas de dejarla en ese lugar, pero me contuve, ya que hacia frio y podía morir de hipotermia. Si, solo por eso...

—¿Kagome?—me hice el desentendido, poniendo mi mejor cara de póker.

—¡Sessho, por favor ayúdame, me lastime el tobillo!—ella creía que era tan fácil hablarme, luego de que todo este tiempo me esquivo ¡No pienso igual!

—¿Por que debería?—me miro sorprendida, seguramente pensó que haríamos las pases fácilmente —Has estado ignorándome todo este tiempo, así que ¿Por que debo sacarte de hay?

—¿Que? ¿Estas loco? ¡Ven a ayudarme!—no era tan frio, como para dejarla hay pero ella no tenia porque saberlo.

—No me da la gana —casi me carcajeo al ver su cara sorprendida, luego me vino a la mente el beso de ella y ese... —¿Por que no se lo pides a tu estúpido novio Tojo? Tal vez el enclenque ese pueda ayudarte...

—¡No es Tojo, es Hojo y no es mi novio! ¿Que tiene que ver el en esto?—¿Se atrevió a corregirme? ¡Es que no tiene límites de descaro! ¿Y por que demonios, me molesta tanto?

—¿Quiere decir que andas por hay dando besos a desconocidos? ¡Hmp! Que bajo has caído—¿Sera posible que aparte del idiota ese, hay otros que probaron sus labios?

—¡¿Me estabas espiando?!—¡Mierda! Me descubrió... Vi como se levanto, cayendo por el rio—¡Aaah!

—¡Kagome!—me lance al rio a rescatarla. Esa mujer si que se mete en lios. La tome en brazos saliendo del rio, es tan liviana, mire hacia su cuerpo revisando que estuviera bien y descubrí que se notaba su sostén **café** , kagome esta creciendo... Desvié la mirada para depositarla bajo un árbol, su cara se ve tan pacifica, seria mejor si se quedara así, abrió sus ojos marrones, por lo menos recobro la conciencia —¿Estas bien?

—Si eso creo... Me duele un poco la cabeza y tengo frio.

—Debes tenerlo estas empapada igual que yo—en efecto, si que hacia frio esa noche y pensar que al medio día hacia un calor infernal.

—¿Donde estamos?

—Lejos de la cabaña, hay que subir para llegar allá—iba hacer difícil subir con ella lastimada.

—Sessho yo... Lo siento—me sorprendí que se disculpara pero no le tome importancia, aun no la perdonaba que se dejara besar... ¡¿Que?! ¿Desde cuando pienso en eso?

—¡Hmp! Hay que irnos—ya debía dejar ese tema atrás, pero la obstinada no quería cooperar.

—¡Me estoy disculpando!

—Ya te oí...—¿Que quería, que me disculpara? Si yo no tengo la culpa de esto.

—¡Se supone que tienes que hacer lo mismo!

—¿Por que debería?

—¡Porque ambos nos comportamos como tontos!—¡¿Tontos?! ¡Ella era la que me evitaba!

—La única tonta aquí eres tú...

—¡¿Que dijiste?! ¡Eres un idiota!

—¡Ya cállate Kagome!—habla demasiado ¿Es que no se puede callar y dejar el tema por la paz?

—¡No me calles, a mi nadie me calla!

—Estas haciendo un alboroto por nada...—si ella no se callaba, juro que soy capaz de...

—¡Ah! Como que por nada eres un...—atrape su rostro para posar mis labios sobre los de ella, al principio fue con el objetivo de callarla pero luego se sentía tan bien estar así, que no quise separarme, ella reacciono tratando de quitarse, no quise que me privara de esta sensación, la sujete por el cuello para que no se moviera.

¡Dios! quería probar mas, Kagome es... ¡Exquisita! Mordí su labio inferior para que abriera su boca y adentre mi lengua. Sabía tan bien, que por un momento necesitaba saber si todo su rostro y cuerpo sabrían igual. ¿Fresas con miel? Sintió mi sangre arder, cuando siguió mis movimientos y coloco sus manos en mi cuello, acariciando mis cabellos. Sentí que se estremeció, soltando un gemido, sonreí.

Seguramente ese imbécil, nunca le haría sentir lo que yo...

—Eso es un beso de verdad...—Le dije vanidosamente, luego recapacite ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo? Debía olvidarme del tema del idiota ese. —No quiero que me evites más y sigamos siendo como antes... Vámonos. —No quería saber que era ese sentimiento que llegue a sentir con ese beso, dejarlo atrás es mejor. Aunque quería "sentir mas" experimentar los placeres de la vida... No podía, al menos no con mi mejor amiga.

* * *

¡Maldición! mis hormonas están despertando y justamente con quien no le quiero hacer daño. Existen mas mujeres a las cuales seguramente podría sentir lo mismo... No podía hacerle eso a Kagome, no quería dañarla, ella se merece alguien a quien le de lo que yo nunca le podría dar.

—¿Sessho, no te gustaría tener algún día, una familia? —me pregunto un día emocionada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, solo por ver a una familia de padres jóvenes con gemelas bebes en el parque. Era el día de nuestra graduación, no queríamos escuchar a un viejo panzón en un **escenario** , hablar estupideces de lo que nos deparar en el futuro, preferimos estar en el parque de la escuela mientras se callaba Totosay.

—No... Un bebe, solo seria una molestia—conteste seguro de mi respuesta, no quería estar con alguien, con quién viviría a diario peleando o ni siquiera vernos debido al trabajo, teniendo a un niño esperando, esperanzado por el cariño de sus padres. ¡Iba a morir soltero!

—¿Y si llegaras a embarazar a alguien por error? —me miro sorprendida y asustada.

—¡Jah! para eso exciten los condones Kagome, jamás cometería esa clase de error —cuando dije la palabra "condones" se sonrojo, aun es muy inocente. Ya a mis 16, había tenido sexo con la profesora de ciencias, ella andaba necesitada y yo dispuesto a experimentar...

—¡Oye un bebe no es un error!...—me golpeo un hombro, dejando en claro su molestia— ¡¿Y si se llegara a romper?!—ya estaba llevando la situación al extremo. Su sonrojo aumento que casi pensé que se desmayaría.

—¡Kagome! Estas exagerando... ¡¿Si llegara a embarazar a alguien, solo me encargaría del bebe, de acuerdo?!

—Aah... Yo si quisiera una familia, alguien a quien amar y tener un bebe—se acaricio su vientre, como si soñara con el momento, se veía tan hermosa... Por alguna razón mi sangre ardió de celos y rabia, me dieron tantas ganas de matar a quien estuviera a su lado. ¿Que demonios me estaba pasando? Debía alejarme mas de ella...

* * *

Desde ese día me propuse a "saciar" mas mis ganas de tocar un cuerpo femenino, que mis compañeras de universidad y de trabajo, estaban dispuestas a calmar.

Estuve con tantas que ya perdí la cuenta. Mis experiencias siempre han sido de una sola noche, siempre quedaba con ellas en algún motel o en sus departamentos, nunca en el mío no quería manchar mi pulcra estancia. Siempre siendo precavido en cada situación. Una que otra me ofrecía todo su ser y corazón, quedando destrozadas al instante en que decía "solo fue esta noche, no van a ver mas"...

Ya mi "curiosidad" por Kagome no volvió a surgir mas. Me entere que el enclenque tuvo su oportunidad, bueno mientras no la haga sufrir, esta bien para mi, luego fue Koga que muy a mi pesar, el era muy impulsivo como para estar con ella, gracias a dios que terminaron. Ahora esta con Bankotsu, el tiene mal carácter ¿Es que no conoce a alguien mas, sino solo los que me rodean? Tiene un muy mal gusto.

—¡Sesshomaru, ábreme!—me grito alguien en mi puerta tocando desesperadamente, ya sabia que era ella. Le iba abrir cuando Rin "mi cachorra" se atravesó en mi camino, provocando que casi me cayera.

—¡Maldición Rin!—aun no me acostumbraba a ella. Dado que tenia que encerrarla, ya que cualquier desconocido para ella lo atacaba, era buena para correr a indeseados como Inuyasha o mi secretaria "obsesionada" Sara.

—¡Apresúrate!—¿Que demonios le pasaba? Que no podía esperar...

—¿Que?—abrí la puerta molesto.

—¡Oh! ¡Necesito un baño! —salió disparada para el mismo, empujándome pasando de largo.

—¿Vienes aquí a exigirme que abra y de paso a usar mi baño? ¿Quien te crees que eres?—bromee con ella, hablándole desde la puerta, cerrando la misma.

—¡Pues tu mejor amiga! ¡Lo siento, me venia haciendo pipi, ya la empresa cerro y tu departamento, es el mas cercano!—me grito desde el baño y en efecto su trabajo de diseñadora de hogares, estaba mas cerca de mi departamento que el suyo, debería buscar otra residencia y ya... Sus comentarios tienen tan poco tacto y lo más raro es, que eso me gusta de ella.

—¿Le dices ese tipo de cosas a tu novio? Va a pensar que no eres una dama —me recargue en la pared a esperar a que termine, mientras veía a Rin caminar de aquí para allá, olfateando, es raro que no allá hecho un alboroto.

—¡A Bankotsu le gusto como soy, idiota!—sabia que se molestaría, siempre la molesto de esa forma, como: eso no te queda, que grotesca o pareces una vieja.

—Te van a volver a dejar...—algo de anhelo me salió en esas palabras, era un poco extraño verla de "manos sudadas" con el estúpido de Bankotsu Himura.

—¡Huy cállate! Además yo... ¡¿Oh por dios que es eso?!—salió del baño mirando a mi costado, mire lo mismo y descubrí a Rin mirándola detenidamente —¡Es un perrito! ¡Tienes un perro!

—Oye cuida...—no termine la frase cuando se acerco y toco el pelaje negruzco del animal, que estaba mas que contenta por recibir las caricias de Kagome y pensar que casi le arranca la mano a mi inútil hermano, cuando intento hacer lo mismo. —No es un perro, es hembra se llama Rin, la encontré en la calle hace un mes.

—¡Oh, Es tan linda! ¿Quien es linda? ¡Tuu, shii! ¿Que te a hecho este amargado he?

—Te vez ridícula hablándole a un perro...—me miro enojada, sacándome la lengua. Están inmadura.

No dudaba que Himura estuviera enamorado, todo aquel que la conoce se en cariña de su pureza...

* * *

Recibir mensajes de Kagura, era de extrañar, quedamos solo como amigos luego de que ella misma terminara nuestro trato y darme las gracias, por no dejar en la calle, ni a ella ni a su hermano. Supongo que siempre se sintió en deuda.

— _Tienes que ir al departamento de Kagome, ¡Es urgente! Con esto espero que estemos a mano._

—¿Que?—mire a mi costado, observando mi reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las 10 pm, ¿Por que debería ir a esta hora a su departamento? ¿Tal vez le ocurrió algo?

Me levante como poseído, tome las llaves de mi auto y acelere, saltándome algunos semáforos en rojo. Llegando corrí como loco las escaleras ¡Maldita la hora en que se daño el ascensor! Iba a tocar la puerta cuando escuche...

—¡Nooo! ¡Bankotsu, Suéltame por favor!—mi alma se cayo al piso, para después subir intensamente enardecida. Ese maldito se atrevió a...

—¡Eres una perra Kagome! ¡Acéptalo, vas hacer mía esta noche, lo quieras o no!—ya no quise escuchar mas y pegue todo mi cuerpo para destrozar la puerta si era necesario, moviéndola un poco.

—¡No! ¡Déjame!

—¡Abre la puerta maldito!—sus gritos me dolían en el alma y me desesperaba aun mas, volví a azotar la madera, desprendiéndose la cerradura un poco. Aproveche de entrar, al darle el golpe **final** con una patada.

Corrí por el pasillo, encontrando la ropa de el y ella por el suelo, tal parece que no me habían escuchado. Entre en la habitación de golpe, en la cama Kagome estaba solo con sus bragas y el desnudo entre sus piernas, mi sangre ardió de rabia, cuando lo vi, tomarla de la cara y besarla con mucha brusquedad, ella trataba de separarse apretando los dientes y labios para impedir el beso, con sus manos lo golpeaba y rasguñaba.

—¡Suéltala, maldito!—lo tome de sus cabellos, separándolo de ella para después darle tres sonoros golpes en toda la cara. Mi cuerpo ardía de rencor por matar a ese maldito hombre, pero primero debía revisar a Kagome.

—¿Estas bien?—me devolví a observarla temblaba y no dejaba de llorar, tratando de tapar su desnudez, me quite la camisa de mi pijama y se la coloque tratando de taparla, fue cuando me di cuenta que tenia marcados unos moretones en sus brazos. ¡Ese sujeto esta muerto!...

—¡Pero miren quien llego, el salvador! Ja ja y pensar que ella te llamo a gritos... Tienes un buen oído Taisho—aplaudió caminando por la habitación —¡Bueno! ¿Qué, viniste a formar un trió con esta perra?

—¡Te vas arrepentir por decir eso, Himura!—me le lance encima, estuvimos peleando rodando por la habitación destruyendo todo a nuestro paso. Hasta que llego la policía, seguramente llamados por los vecinos, llevándonos a los dos a la comisaria. Me tuvieron que detener entre cuatro hombres para no matar a ese engendro.

—¡Se van a quedar los dos aquí, hasta que no se resuelva el caso! —nos gritó un policía, encerrándonos en diferente celdas, una frente a la otra. Recargue mi cabeza en la reja mirándolo con odio, jamás había odiado tanto a alguien como ahora.

—¡Bravo Sesshomaru! Llegaste a tiempo—su rostro estaba lleno de mis golpes, desfigurado por la inflamación, yo debo de estar mucho mejor que el ya que solo sentía un escozor en mi labio y ceja —¿O no?

—¡Callate maldito!—no quería escucharlo, mi respiración se estaba volviendo pesada ¡Quería arrancarle el cuello!

—¡Ahh! creo que me rompiste una costilla, pero valió la pena... ¡No sabes cuanto disfrute, al tomarla de sus hermosos glúteos, pegar su cadera contra la mía y frotar mi miembro sobre su intimidad!

—¡Maldito desgraciado!—me pegue un golpe contra el metal, tratando de calmar mi rabia, mis ojos me ardían, como si en cualquier momento me iban a explotar.

—¡Cállense! ¡O los encierro en la misma celda para que se maten!—el imbécil miro asustado al oficial para después callarse. ¡Seguramente me tenia miedo!

Había pasado tres días seguidos en la comisaria, dios necesitaba un baño ¡Apesto! A Himura se lo llevaron la misma noche que nos arrestaron, iba directo a la cárcel por intento de violación.

Oí unos pasos rápidos y acelerados, que se acercaban, estaba sentado viendo al piso, escuche como abrían mi celda, cuando alce la vista para ver de quien se trataba, tan solo distinguí un cabello largo de color **negro** en medio de esa pocilga, debido a que se me lanzaron encima para abrazarme, hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello, comenzando a llorar desesperadamente.

Pude distinguí un aroma a fresas tan propio de su dueña, aferrándose a mi cuello con fuerza.

—¡Perdóname Sessho por meterte en esto! ¿Estas bien? ¡Oh dios estuve tan preocupada!—lloraba a mares y hice lo que nunca había hecho en mi vida "consolar a alguien" la abracé de la misma forma, acariciando su espalda susurrando...

—Ya paso... Ya todo estará bien, tranquila...—se separo de mí para mirarme a los ojos, mas no se si fue por impulso, pero acerque sus labios a los míos en un delicado beso para después profundizarlo un poco.

—¡Bueno ya tórtolos, deben salir de aquí!—nos separamos, debido al grito de un sonrojado policía.

A pesar de todo, ella no perdió su mente inocente y seguía igual o más alegre que siempre. Sentía que si seguía así, ya no me necesitaría mas para "desahogar sus penas" y por un momento temí que se alejara de mi. ¡Jah! Patético...

* * *

Sali de mis recuerdos al escuchar a Rin rasguñar la puerta.

—¿Que demonios estoy haciendo, solo recordando lo que fuimos? No importa si no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió ayer, yo... ¡Debo seguirla!—salí de mis pensamientos, me levante de la cama, vistiéndome rápidamente, solo con el pantalón.

Algo me impulsaba a seguirla, no sabia que le diría o que es esta desesperación que siento, pero debía estar con ella y explicarle. ¡Maldición! ¿Sera que estoy enamorado?

 **Continuara...**

Hola chicos! Bueno creo que uno que otro quiere matar a Bankotsu XD. Tranquilos! Ya esta en la cárcel! Y desesperada por que Sesshi llegue a Kag! T.T (yo soy la escritora y estoy igual)... Jaja

Bueno debido al tiempo solo quedara un capitulo y se terminara esta historia. Tenía intención de ponerla mucho mas larga pero bueee el tiempo no espera a nadie.

Gracias a...

Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran

saipu-san

4LonelySouls

okita kagura

paovampire

ChawGirl

Por sus lindos y bellos comentarios y no desesperen que el próximo se sabrá como llegaron a estar en la misma cama, recuerden q Sessh no recuerda así que se los contara Kag. XD

Sin más que decir espero sus reviews para seguir creciendo y inspirándome mas... XD el reviews numero 35 le será dedicado el siguiente cap O/ bueno si es que llego a ese numero jeje… SE LES QUIERE…


	6. Chapter 6

El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas que contiene contenido del tipo sexual y no es apto para menores de edad, ni para personas sensibles. Si lo leen será bajo su responsabilidad... Asi que estan advertidos. XD

Cap 6

 **Mas que enamorada... Yo realmente lo amo mas que a mi vida.**

Yo quería hacer las cosas bien, quizás soy una mala novia, pues toda relación a los 23, ya en una semana estarían haciendo el amor o el primer dia en una disco como muchas... Pero la mía no ya llevo con Bankotsu casi medio ano y no he pasado de besos intensos y lamidas en el cuello. Es que en verdad no puedo...

—¡Relájate, Kagome!—me susurro en mi oido, lamiendo mi cuello. Estábamos en la sala de mi departamento, cuando le dije que lo hiciéramos, no crei que fuera hoy mismo. Tan solo se abalanzo hacia mi besándome.

—Bankotsu yo...—en verdad trataba pero mi cuerpo se ponía rígido, al sentir sus manos recorrer mis senos y glúteos, esquivando la ropa que se interponía.

—Dejate llevar—me beso la oreja izquierda, provocando un escalofrió en esa zona, pero no de placer sino de miedo. ¿Por que mi cuerpo reacciona de esta manera? ¡No lo entiendo! Se supone que deberia sentir algo diferente.

—Bankotsu, no ten-tengo miedo...—me vi arrastrada en sensaciones no deseadas con su ancioso beso, recorriendo con su lengua en mi boca, que me separare.

—¡Kagome cálmate!—me afirmo tomándome por los hombros, me dio miedo pero trate de clamarme, me sonrio dirigiéndose a mi blusa quitandomela, pasando sus manos por mi abdomen para pasar a mi falda localizando el cierre de la misma, dejandola caer —Desnudame tu...

Lo mire conmocionada ¿Que queria que hiciera que? —Ah yo...

—¡Jah! Eres tan inocente... Pero descuida lo hare por ti—lo mire sonrojada, cuando se desnudo ante mi, nunca habia visto un hombre desnudo en mi vida, se dejo el bóxer, gracias a dios y tomándome en sus brazos, fuimos a mi habitacion, lanzandome en la cama. Fue cuando recorde lo que me dijo un dia, Kagura...

— _Tu no me agradas pero solo te advierto que Bankotsu, es un hombre muy tosco e impaciente para ti. Así que ten cuidado._

 _Ella tenia razón quizás la ternura y delicadeza que quería en mi primera vez, no la podría tener con el..._

—¡Ban! Espera vas muy rapido...—senti sus manos tratar de jalar mi sosten, apretándome contra su cuerpo para quitar el cierre del mismo, quitandome la tela. Trate de cubrirme pero el no me lo permitio, colocando mis manos arriba de mi cabeza.

—Shiii—una mano grande y tosca acariciaron mis senos descubiertos, por mas que sus caricias aumentaban, no podia sentirme calmada ni exitada.

Su boca paso a uno de mis senos besándolo y succionando fuertemente, mientras su mano derecha se dirigia a mis bragas, acariciando sobre la tela y fue hay que me asuste tanto que no pude ocultarlo —¡Basta! ¡Detente!

—¡Yo se que te gusta!—El parecia no escucharme. Trataba de detenerlo pero el es mas fuerte que yo. ¡Dios! No queria esto, todo mi cuerpo se reusaba a sentir cualquier placer, mis ojos me ardian, queria llorar y no se por que pero llegue a susurrar.

—¡Ses-Sesshomaruu!...

—¿Que? ¿Que dijiste?—se separo de mi mirándome amenazadoramente. Sus ojos azules resplandecían en la oscura habitacion.

—¡Nada!—me corregí al instante, tapando mi boca. ¿Por que en este momento lo nombre?

—¡Jah! ¡Lo nombraste?! ¡Dijiste el nombre de Taisho!

—¡No es asi yo...

—¡Kagome eres una maldita perra!

—¡Phaf!—un ruido ensordecedor se escucho en toda la habitación. Lo habia cachetado y justo en este momento me aterrorise, cuando me miro primero sorprendido para despues cambiar su expresión a una enrabiada.

—¡Te vas arrepentir por eso! —en vano trate de levantarme para alejarme de el pero me tomo fuertemente del cuello para posar sus labios en los mios, besandome furiosamente, me sacudi tratando de alejarlo, al sentir su lengua y sus labios, invadiendo mi boca y un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

Dios el iba a...

—¡Basta! ¡De-dejame Bankotsu!— Con ambas manos, trate de empujar su cabeza lejos de mi cuello, que habian dejado mis labios para pasar a el, pero mis fuerzas parecian flaquear. Estaba indefensa y a merced de el, no habia nadie cerca ¡Dios, que alguien venga! —¡Sesshomaruu! ¡Ayudame!

—¡El no vendra!

—¡Sesshomaru!

—¡Y sabes por que? ¡Porque eres asquerosa, Kagome! Como te atrevistes a jugar asi conmigo, solo para darle celos y el ni siquiera te llega a mirar —cerre mis ojos, no queria escuchar eso, sabia que el nunca se fijaría en mi pero...

—¡No es cierto. El me quiere!—sus palabras me taladraban el alma, gruesas lagrimas rodaron por mis ojos. Me tomo violentamente de los brazos, que seguramente quedarian marcas.

—¡Pero solo como su asquerosa amiga! Todo tu cuerpo es horroroso, que nadie se fijaria en ti pero tranquila, yo te hare el favor...—pero que le pasaba?

—¡No! —lo empujaba y le jalaba la mano intrusa debajo de mi braga que trataba de quitarmela. Viendo que yo no lo dejaba, empezo a quitarse el boxer sin levantarse de mi. Temi lo peor.

—¡A ti te gusta esto!—como me podria gustar que tratara de violarme? ¡Dios este hombre esta loco!

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!— sus manos bajaron hasta rodearme los glúteos, acercando su intimidad a la mia sobre la tela de mis bragas, mientras besaba mi pecho. Guie mis manos a su cara rasguñandolo, haciéndole heridas tambien en los brazos pero el parecia inmune a mis golpes.

—¡Quedate quieta, malditacea!—ni que estuviera loca para dejarle violarme sin pelear.

—¡Nooo! ¡Bankotsu, Suéltame por favor!—Lloraba intensamente y mi cara me ardia en rabia ya que no podia quitarmelo de encima.

—¡Eres una perra Kagome! ¡Acéptalo, vas hacer mía esta noche, lo quieras o no!

—¡No! ¡Déjame!—continue llorando tratando de golpearlo y rogándole a dios para que alguien llegara. Me tomo de la cara y me beso con mucha brusquedad, trate de separarme apretando los dientes y labios.

De la nada se escucho un golpe y un grito, que para mi, fue la voz de quien siempre era mi salvador.

—¡Suéltala, maldito!—el peso de Bankotsu me dejo, liberandome de su pricion, senti un gran alivio, mire a mi costado y observe con gran asombro como Sesshomaru le daba tres enardecidos golpes en toda la cara, haciendolo sangrar de inmediato. Luego me mire, Dios! Estaba desnuda y el me miro en estas circunstancias, trate de taparme pero mi cuerpo entero temblaba y no podia parar de llorar!

—¿Estas bien?—no queria verlo a la cara, me senti tan sucia...

Solo senti una suave tela cubrirme.

—¡Pero miren quien llego, el salvador! Ja ja y pensar que ella te llamo a gritos... Tienes un buen oído Taisho—escuche como aplaudía por la habitación. ¡Ese desgraciado!...—¡Bueno! ¿Qué, viniste a formar un trió con esta perra?

—¡Te vas arrepentir por decir eso, Himura!—en mi aturdimiento los vi revolcarse en el piso golpeándose mutuamente, aunque queria separarlos, estar lejos de ese degenerado y estar junto a Sessho, mi voz no salia. No me importaba lo que le sucediera a Bankotsu pero Sesshomaru podria salir herido...

Llego la policía llevandoselos a ambos y a mi en otra patrulla. Me hicieron muchas preguntas, asisti 2 veces ya qe tenia que ensenar la evidencia evidente, teniendo pruebas medicas, para aceptarlo como violacion y a la final detubieron a la bestia de Bankotsu.

Estaba tan preocupada de que a Sesshomaru lo dejaran 3 dias en la comisaria tan solo por "alterar el orden" dios a veces la justicia es tan demente...

Inuno estaba que mataba a Bankotsu y lo mandaba a fusilar, ya que el me quiere como la hija que nunca tuvo, que se olvido por completo de su hijo, que luego con sus influencias pudo sacarlo.

Estaba tan preocupada que me olvide de lo que paso, y tan solo pude darle un pequeño beso que quizas no significo nada para el, pero para mi fue mi manera de agradecele y un modo de hacerle saber que mis sentimientos por el nunca cambiarían...

* * *

Ya pasando un año, Kikyo estaba emocionada porque celebraria su boda con Inuyasha. Sango ya estaba esperando unas bebes de Miroku, al parecer ella nos gano a las 2 de cazarse primero.

La iglesia estaba hermosa y la novia igual y en la fiesta el novio esta demaciado emocionado diria yo...

—¡Buenas noches señores! Quiero agradecer que esten este dia aqui con mi bella esposa y conmigo por supuesto, se que soy un tanto loco y zonso pero tu querida lo eres todo para mi...— todos rieron por las ocurrencias que el novio decia en el escenario del salon del club, que era en la playa, pero tambien aplaudieron cuando tomo a su ahora esposa y la beso. Todos buscaron sus mesas asignadas por familia.

Desde que entre a la fiesta no pude ver a Sesshomaru y en la iglesia ni si quiera volteo a mirarme, trataba de disimular que lo buscaba con la mirada, pero aun mis sentimientos no desaparecian por completo. Rayos! Se supone que debo olvidarlo!

—Kag no trates de disimular que se te nota a leguas.

—No se de que hablas Sango... ¿Cómo están mis sobrinas? — finji demencia, tomando mi trago de la mesa y acariciando su barriga, mi hermana tenia una enorme panza abultada ya entrando a los 5 meses de dos gemelas, ella solo bebia jugo. Yo, tambien quisiera ser mama...

—¡No me cambies el tema! Pero estan bien, solo con mucha hambre. Aunque estes demente, solo te digo es mejor que lo olvides hermana, el te hace dano —sonrio sobando su pancita y luego suspiro viendo que no le haría caso —¿Por qué no disfrutas la fiesta? Estas hermosa esta noche, me gusta mucho tu vestido. Al fin Kikyo tiene buen gusto.

Mire mi vestido era de color dorado, pegado al cuerpo dejando una abertura en mi pecho y pierna derecha, la cual el vestido caía delicadamente hacia el suelo, la tela era de seda y traía un peinado sencillo, un recogido completo, solo dejando caer dos mechones a los costados de mi rostro, sin exceso de maquillaje. Si por primera vez en mi vida deje que Kikyo hiciera lo que queria conmigo, bueno era su boda.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto y porque no vas a **bailar** con... —miro a su alrededor—¡Byakuya! El es apuesto...

—Hay Sango, el es muy creido y atrevido, ademas el...—Byakuya es amigo de Sango, el es apuesto pero no es Sessho. Primero pense que era gay pero al parecer su luck, era como de metalico o algo asi, ademas mis amigas siempre decian que era vanidoso y mujeriego.

—Hola Sango, ¡Estas como balon!—me calle al instante, menos mal que no escucho como habla mal de el, mire a Sango con reproche por no avisarme que venia hacia nosotras.

—¡Oh Byakuya! ¿Oye conoces a mi hermana?—¡huy! Como odio que me busquen chicos.

—Pues no, nunca me dijistes que tu hermana fuera tan hermosa. ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo? —me sonroje por el comentario, ¿estaba hermosa? Se inclino hacia mi, tomando mi mano galantemente besandola.

—Deberias aprender a no tocar, sin permiso—y hay estaba el, soltando, nuestras manos unidas para tomar, al parecer fuertemente la de Byakuya .

—¡Oh pero si es Sesshomaru Taisho! Cuanto tiempo...—sonrio forzadamente apretando el agarre del mismo modo.

—No el suficiente.

—Oh pero no sabia que se conocian—dijo Sango confundida.

—Desgraciadamente si, en la prepa durante los partidos, la Shikon era nuestra competencia y Sesshomaru fue un gran rival.

—Hmp y tu un mal perdedor...

—¿Que dijistes idiota?—lo que faltaba que se pelearan aqui.

—Ya, ya hay que disfrutar la fiesta, vamos —dijo Sango llevandose a su amigo de hay, dejandonos solos a Sesshomaru y a mi.

Por dios que guapo se veia con ese esmoquin negro y corbata blanca con detalles dorados, quien nos viera pensaria que nos pusimos de acuerdo para estar combinados.

—Estas muy apuesto esta noche—quise derretir el "hielo" me recorrio con la mirada todo mi cuerpo para despues detenerse en mi rostro, estaba tan nerviosa, queria saber si me elogiaria por mi vestido o tan siquiera esperaba un "tu tambien te vez bien" pero como siempre el lo estropea.

—¡Hmp! Pensé que habias aprendido al hacer juntas con tipos como ese —senti como las lagrimas querian salir de mis ojos pero las retuve. ¿Por que me reclama esas cosas ahora? ¿Acaso solo soy una carga para el? Por que simplemente no puede decir... ¡Kagome estas hermosa esta noche, aunque sea solo por cortecia!

—Pues ya estoy grandecita para saber conquien juntarme y que me estes cuidando. ¿¡No!?—lo mire retadoramente ya me canse de ser como su hermanita menor! Si el queria buscar pelea la encontraria.

—¡Tal parece que no! A veces das muchos problemas. —¿solo le doy problemas? ¿¡Así me considera!?

—¡Nadie te pidio que me cuidaras!—¿¡Desde cuando se volvió mi niñera!? Apreté mis manos dandome valor para no llorar, arrugando un poco el vestido.

—Solo lo hago por que me preocupas...

—¡Al diablo tu preocupación! ¡Ya no soy una nina y para que lo sepas yo puedo estar con quien yo quiera!—me levante enojada de mi asiento, menos mal que la musica estaba full volumen, sino hubiéramos hecho una escena delante toda esa gente. Busque con la mirada a el amigo de Sango para aceptar su invitación de bailar, si el creia que podía retenerme ¡Pos que lo intentara!

—¡Byakuya!—lo mire que estaba en la mesa de los cocteles, gran oportunidad. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero es un baile inocente ¿Que podría pasar?

Amaba la sensación de sentirme observada por Sesshomaru, solo por bailar toda la noche con Byakuya, aunque sabia que quizas eran celos como de hermano, la potente y rabia de esa mirada fija, la podia sentir a kilómetros, pero se esforzaba por no inmutarse.

Ademas queria que experimentara, lo que yo siento cuando le veo rodeado por su boba secretaria Sara, que no dejaba de hablarle emocionada en este momento. Ya me canse de ser siempre la que sufre por los celos! Y me jure a mi misma, que si esta noche no lograba nada, lo dejaria en paz, marchandome a otro pais.

Había recibido un correo de aceptacion a trabajar en Londres, no le habia dicho a nadie y aunque me doliera en el alma, ya no me hace bien estar a su lado...

Luego de la "hora loca" ya todos estaban bien borrachotes, sabia que mezclar bebidas no es bueno, Kikyo dio por terminada la fiesta ya que al ver a su amado esposo, beber como loco, casi lo degolla por pasar verguenza, gritando de aqui para alla, dejandolo sin su noche de bodas, se lo llevo a su departamento.

Todos ya se habian marchado solo quedaban Miroku, el cual Sango le gritaba por no contenerse con la bebida y Sesshomaru que no se podia ni siquiera poner en pie, susurrando maldiciones en chino a quien le dio la primera botella.

—¿Kagome me puedes llevar a Miroku y a mi? En ese estado no podra ni si quiera levantarse y ya me duelen los pies, se me hincharan...—me dijo una angustiada Sango, aunque mas preocupada por sus pies que de su esposo.

—Claro no hay problema —le sonrei sinceramente. El problema seria como llevarlo al auto y dejarlo en su casa.

—Y de paso hay que llevar al demonio ese—me dijo senalando al mayor de los hermanos Taisho, quien al levantarse se callo de lleno al piso. Se lo merece!

—Oh no se preocupen ¡hic! Al jefecito yo lo llevare...—de la nada aparecio mi peor pesadilla, tambaleandose hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru tirado. ¿¡Jefecito?! Ese apelativo me enfurecio tanto...

—Sara, creo que no, tu tambien estas borracha y te pueden arrestar si te encuentran en ese estado...—trate de sonreirle, aunque me salio forzadamente con un tip en el ojo.

—Pero tush tambien be-bebistes ¡hic!—me grito tambaleandose para luego tomar su cabeza, seguramente tendria una gran resaca manana.

—Si pero no como loca y aun estoy consciente. Vamonos Sango.

—Creo que seria mejor que la llevaramos—me detuvo Sango, observando a la muchacha apunto de caer.

—¡Oh vamos estara bien!—la verdad es que no quería tener a la obsesionada y compulsiva de Sara en mi auto y menos junto a Sessho.

—¡Kag! —me reprendio, bueno tampoco soy tan mala para dejarla a la deriva.

—Bueno, bueno esta bien.

Resulto que fui chofer de todos esa noche, con ayuda de los meseros pudimos meter a los hombres en mi camioneta y a la loca borracha tambien.

Aunque la cambiamos como 3 veces en el camino, debido a que la no invitada, ocasionaba lios en el camino...

—¡Kagome, que demonios! ¡Miroku se está besando con esa loca!—a mi lado me grito Sango, haciendo que parara para ver lo que ocurria en la parte trazera de mi auto.

Estaba Sesshomaru en la ventana derecha, en la izquierda Miroku y ella en la medio. La muy desalmada estaba besando a un Miroku dormido! bueno que tan necesitada estaba?

Luego la pusimos a ella en la izquierda, como pudimos, pero luego le estaba quitando la ropa a Sesshomaru, asi que decidimos que seria mejor llevarla adelante, mala idea para mi.

—Ka-Kagome, ¡eres masla! Deberías decirle al jefe ¡hic! que no hay mujer mas perfecta que yuo, deberia casarse conmigo—lloriqueaba en mi pecho. ¡Juro que trate de ser paciente pero es que esa mujer me altera los nervios!

—¡Si se llega a casar contigo, soy capaz de tirarte por un barranco y si no te callas te sacare de mi auto! —dios mis celos flotaron otra vez, al imaginarmelos casandose, Que horror! y casi estaba por cumplir mi promesa de lanzarla del carro.

—Ja ja al parecer la callaste—se burlo Sango, observe que ella se acomodo volteando a mirar por la ventana y mi hermana estaba cuidando a los hombres que estaban atras, durmiendo placidamente.

La primera en dejar fue a Sara aunque solo la dejamos hay frente a su departamento, luego fue a Sango y Miroku, que la ayudo el guardia de seguridad a subirlo a su casa y me faltaba solo Sesshomaru.

—¿¡Dios y ahora qué hago contigo?!—suspire viendo que estaba dormido, no habia nadie quien me ayudara a cargarlo. ¡Genial! —¡Vamos Sessho levantate!—le di varios golpecitos en el rostro tratando de reanimarlo pero parecia inutil. Hasta que vi a un senor llegar en su auto, el cual me ayudo a subirlo.

—Senorita, su novio si que es pesado...—me susurro, moviendose para estirar sus huesos. ¡Esa era la primera vez que alguien me dice eso! ¿¡Parecemos novios?!.

—Ah si supongo. Muchas gracias por ayudarme—no queria sacarlo de su error o mas bien, queria vivirlo por un momento.

—No hay de que...—se retiro amablemente del lugar.

—Ah!... Bueno es hora de irme...—te mire en el sofa, te veias tan lindo asi, me puse en cuclillas para admirar tu rostro de delicadas y rudas facciones, tu barbilla me pinchaba en los dedos de seguro tu barba estaba por salir, tus labios tan delgados y delineados, los mismos por los cuales me vuelven loca por probarlos de nuevo... Con mi dedo pulgar los acaricie, lo hago con cuidado, como si se fueran a romper, no queria despertarte, me acerque a tomar tus labios en un calido beso por ultima vez, ya lo habia decidido debia alejarme de ti... —¡Ah! Sabes a whisky... ¿Para ti solo soy una amiga, no es cierto?

Intente levantarme e irme pero una mano grande y fuerte tomo la mía. Voltee rápidamente mi cara y puede ver unos enormes ojos ambar frios y calculadores observarme.

—Eres mucho mas que eso...

—¡Ah! Yo...—estaba atónita frente a mi estaba el despierto, diciéndome que era mas que solo una amiga? Pero recordé que estabas borracho, así que tal vez no sabias lo que decías —¿Estas mejor?

—Si me duele la cabeza.

—Creo que un baño te hará bien.

—Si eso haré. ¿A dónde ibas?—me solto de la mano para incorporarse, dejandome un frio en esa zona.

—A mi casa, debes descansar.

—Quédate...

Me miraste tan dulcemente que mis piernas flaquearon por un momento. Debo estar imaginando cosas.

—¿Que?

—Es tarde y puede ser peligroso —hay se fue por el cano mis ilusiones...

—Ya veo... Ve a darte una ducha, te preparare un te para que te pase la resaca.

—Esta bien.

Se metió al baño mientras yo ponia a hervir el agua. Me recosté en el lavamanos y espere, sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía, no lo entendía no es la primera vez que dormía en este departamento, ¿Qué es lo diferente ahora? —¿ _Por que estoy tan nerviosa?_ —una lengua paso por mi mano asustándome un poco.

—¡Guau! Mmm—me ladro Rin, me había olvidado por completo de ella, acaricie su cabeza, era como un consuelo para mi hacerlo.

—¿Estas hirviendo el agua o vaporizandola?—me asuste, que vi a mi costado, el agua se estaba secando y apague la estufa. Lo mire estaba frente a mi con su cabello húmedo y su bien formado pecho al descubierto, con una toalla tampando solo lo necesario. ¡Se veia tan impresionante y endemoniadamente guapo!

—¡Lo siento! Casi quemo la olla—estaba admirandolo, como boba, que no me fije que Rin, estaba en medio, provocando que callera hacia delante, esperaba el golpe que nunca llego.

—¡Tonta, ten cuidado!—me sostuvo en sus brazos, viendome diferente, era como si fuera una presa que queria deborar. Aunque yo estaria mas que complacida que lo hiciera.

—Sessho yo...—eso fue lo último que dije, me acercó hacia el y me beso tan calida y lentamente, me sentia morir. Lo rodie con mis brazos en su humedo cuello, colocándome en puntitas, mi vestido se humedeció, provocando un ligero frio en mi pecho.

¡Dios, era lo que siempre había soñado! Me abrazo fuertemente, continuamos besándonos sin prisa, lenta y profundamente, compartiendo nuestro sabores, yo trataba de beber su néctar y era lo más delicioso que había probado, volvió el beso mas apasionado, metiendo su lengua en mi boca, senti que me ahogaba, aunque estaria mas que feliz si lo hiciera por esa seductora boca, chupo mi labio inferior, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire. Nos miramos a los ojos, seguramente estaría mas que sonrojada.

 _"Quiero mas..."_

—¡Eres toda una maldita tentación!—lo mire confundida que solo duro 1 segundo ya que de la nada dimos una vuelta y me empujo hacia atras, hasta hacerme chocar contra la pared del pasillo, mientras me besaba de forma desesperada, apretándome en su abrazo.

Abri la boca, dispuesta a recibir todos sus besos desenfrenados y asi abrazados, me condujo hacia su cuarto, donde no me di cuenta sino hasta que cai suavemente de espaldas en la cama y el se coloco arriba de mi, que reaccione; no debíamos hacer esto, el de seguro no esta conciente del todo y no debemos hacer algo a lo que nos arrepentiremos después.

—¡Aahh!...—Trate de decirle que se detuviera, pero todo lo que se me escapó fue un gemido de placer al sentirlo morder y succionar la suave piel de mi cuello, un toque eléctrico paso por toda mi columna, haciendo que aferrara fuertemente en sus hombros, el parecía al cual **vampiro** reclamando su presa. Senti sus manos bajo la apertura de la falda de mi vestido, comenzando a subirla en una caricia por mi pierna hasta llegar a mis glúteos apretándolos levemente —Ses-Sesshomaru... —Intente hacerlo volver a la realidad, aunque no quería que se detuviera. Se sentía demasiado bien, sus besos y caricias.

—Kagome... —Gimió contra mi cuello, pegándose lo más posible a mi. Lo senti temblar un poco, luego note un pequeño bulto clavarse en mi vientre y abri los ojos sorprendida, ¿el estaba tan excitado por mi? —Detenme ahora que puedes, luego no creo poder hacerlo.

—No... —no se si me arrepintiria después pero quiero estar con el, al menos una vez, sentirme suya y el mio, tan solo por esta noche. Lo tome del menton para mirarlo fijamente —No quiero detenerte, quiero ser una contigo.

—¡Demonios! No hubieras dicho eso...—me beso con mas pasión y desesperación, le correspondí de la misma forma, dejo mis labios pasar su lengua por la que seguramente seria una marca en mi cuello ya que me ardía un poco, una de sus manos tomo el lado derecho de mi muslo volviendo a cariciarlo, apretándome con un poco de fuerza el glúteo, acercándome a mas si era posible.

—¡Espera! —Trate de abri mis piernas para enredarlas en su cintura pero el vestido no me dejaba hacerlo, queria quitarmelo. Dios sentia que ardia en llamas y eso que apenas son simple roces —¡Ah!— grite cuando él había simulado una leve embestida. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta llegar a los tiros de mi vestido, deslizándolos por mis hombros, desnudando mi pecho.

— ¡Hmp! ¿Te has convertido en una chica mala?—susurro observando mi pecho. No traia sosten, asi que deber ser por eso que insinuo lo de "chica mala". Me dio mucha pena y trate de cubrir mis senos.

—Yo... ¡El vestido requiere no traer sonten!—estupida Kikyo y sus vestidos.

—Hmp lo se tonta, no los ocultes son hermosos, pero solo yo debo verlos—¡le gusta mis senos! Me sonroje por completo.

Me tomo de las manos alzándolas por arriba de mi cabeza. Cuando hizo eso, me dio un poco de miedo, al recordar que Bankotsu hizo lo mismo de diferente manera pero aun asi, me estremecí sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Que sucede?—se mantuvo inmóvil observándome. No crei que se diera cuenta.

—Nada es solo que... Te-tengo miedo.

—No debes temerme, sabes que no te haria daño...—me susurro tomando mi rostro, besándome suavemente. Eso lo se mas que nadie, pero escucharlo de el suena tan irresistible. ¿Dónde quedo mi Sesshomaru orgulloso y frió? ¿Este es dulce y pasivo?

—¿Sesshomaru, estas seguro de esto?—aunque queria estar con el, no estaba segura de que estuviera consiente de esto, dado que su personalidad cambio por completo. —¡Ah, ah!—No me respondió tan solo se dedico besar mi cuello para pasar a mis senos succionando como si fuera un bebe. Sus manos recorrieron el borde de mi vestido para quitármelo de una vez, siendo ayudado por mi. Cuando estuve casi desnuda y solo con las bragas, me dio mucha vergüenza.

—Eres hermosa Kag—casi me derrito con sus palabras... ¿Lo decia en serio? ¿O solo por el momento de pasión?. Sus besos aumentaron de intensidad en mi pecho provocandome suspiros y gemidos de placer.

Mis manos me picaban, quería tocarlo darle placer como el me lo estaba dando. Así que con timidez y un poco insegura, comence a deslizar las manos por sus fuertes y firmes brazos. Mientras colocaba mi rostro en su cuello, todo su olor masculino se colaba por mi nariz. Olia condenadamente bien!

De la nada fui despojada de mis bragas, senti que sus besos bajaban por mi vientre hasta detenerse en mi intimidad. Me senti muy avergonzada e insegura, al mirar sus ojos brillar de deseo.

—No-no me mires a-así...

—Pides imposibles— acerco sus grandes manos a mis piernas dando caricias y separandolas.

—¿Que haces?

—Ya veras...

—¡Gaah!—paso su lengua desde la rodilla hasta mi entrepierna. Senti sus dedos moverse en mi centro, mientras su seductora lengua bajaba hasta un punto clave de mi intimidad, recorriendo lugares que no sabia que tenia, todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, busque de donde sostenerme que solo conseguí apretar mis manos bajo una almohada, hasta que llegue al cielo —¡Ah! ¡Sesshomaruuu!

Todo mi ser se sacudía, mis ojos se volvieron llorosos, no se en que momento pero ya estaba desnudo ante mi, se coloco a mi altura besándome suavemente y despacio. Mire sus ojos, perdiéndome en ese par de oro fundido y oscurecidos de placer. Él, me miró fijamente como pidiéndome permiso en silencio de avanzar.

Sabia que era el momento al fin le pertenecería y el a mi.

—Sessho yo... — tome su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos este era el momento de confesar mis sentimientos —Te amo!— susurre mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin saber porque. Todo mi cuerpo clamaba por el, mi corazon bombeaba sangre como loco, todas estas sensaciones eran exquisitas. Ya no me importaba nada si esto era correcto o si esas palabras eran reales o no. Yo solo queria amarlo hasta morir si es posible.

—Yo también Kag...— dijo aferrándose fuertemente a mi. Que fue lo que dijo? El me ama? Senti tanta felicidad y dicha que me acerque a besarlo con desesperación y amor siendo correspondida.

El no esperó más y de un leve empujón senti que introdujo su pene en mi aun virgen interior.

—¡Ah! Duele— me separe del beso al sentir dolor y lo sujete de sus hombros fuertemente mientras lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Bueno es normal era mi primera vez.

—¡Gah! Eres muy estrecha. ¿Estas bien? —el siempre se preocupa por mi o bueno a su manera. Acerque mi mano a su rostro.

—Si, es que eres... muy grande— me sonroje por completo. Dios es dificil hablar de temas asi y en momentos como este...

—Hmp tonta... Todo en mi es grande...

—Eres un presumido... ¡Ah!—le reprendí al ver de nuevo su sonrisa vanidosa. Hasta en esta situación no deja de ser orgulloso.

—Relájate...— se dirijo hacia mi cuello besándolo, dirijiendose hacia mis pechos y comenzó a jugar con mis pezones eso funcionaba como balsamo a mi dolor, mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! Sess-Sesho...—comencé a gemir gustosa de lo que sentía gracias a el. Poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo las estocadas, tomo mi nuca acercandome a el y me besó con pasión, pasó su otro brazo atrás de mi cintura, penetrándome mas a fondo. Sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba al el seguir con el suave movimiento, eleve mis piernas para enrollarlas en su cintura.

—Kagome... ¡Maldición!— Empezó a dar estocadas más profundas y más rápidas a la vez que gemía no podia contenerlos.

Tenía una extraña sensación como de un nudo se formara en mi vientre, tendría un orgasmo otra vez, queria que no parara.

—¡Ma-más, mas rapido Sess! ¡Ah!—se aferraba a mis caderas. Tome con fuerza otra vez la almohada ya que se enderezo para tomar mis glúteos fuertemente para asi aumentar la profundidad y velocidad.

Cerre ojos para sentir mejor las estocadas, mis senos rebotaban una y otra vez con cada movimiento que daba. Senti como pronto llegaria de nuevo al cielo, cuando de repente se detuvo, se safo de mi agarre y salió de mi. Pensé que algo malo paso y me decepciono por un momento saber que yo no era suficiente para el. Abri mis ojos solo vi que sonriera de medio lado.

—De perrito es mejor... —susurro, lo mire confundida no sabia que quería decir. Cuando me tomó de la cintura para darme media vuelta, quedando acostada bocabajo y elevando mi trasero. Esa posición me dio mucha vergüenza.

—¡Oye!—le grite, cuando me palmeo un glúteo, lo mire por mi espalda y fue hay cuando lo vi como entraba en mi interior. —¡Ah! ¡Ah!—inició lentamente pero luego subió el ritmo.

—¡Demonios! ¡Gah!—se posiciono detrás de mi cubriendome con su cuerpo, llevo su mano a mi seno y la otra a mi intimidad acariciando mi cliptori. Ambos comenzamos a gemir y el a gruñir con cada estocada llegaba a lo mas profundo de mi interior.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! Casi... ¡Ah, Sesshomaru!—apreté las sabanas de la cama y grite cuando senti llegar al climax. Tomo mis caderas para apretarla con fuerza mientras entraba y salia de mi.

—¡Eres tan malditamente adictiva!—no sali de mi asombro, cuando se acosto colocandome encima de el para continuar en esa posicion dando arremetidas rapidas y profundas, tomándome de mis glúteos mientras besaba mis senos. Es que no tiene descanso?

—Sessho vas a derretirme...—juro que si seguía así me desaria de placer. —¡Ah!

—¡Gah!—y así ambos llegamos al fin al climas, derramando asi su semilla en mi interior. Callo en la cama quedando yo sobre el.

¡Dios Sesshomaru es demasiado intenso!

Sentí mi cuerpo demasiado cansado y me hormigueaba a causa del reciente orgasmo, perlas de sudor se resbalaban por nuestras pieles. Mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco, hasta quedar completamente dormida.

* * *

Mas que enamorada... Yo realmente lo amo mas que a mi vida...

—Sesshomaru tal vez nunca debimos estar juntos...—observe el cielo seguramente llovería ya que estaba oscuro y deberían ser como la de la tarde. Si que nos despertamos tarde ¡He!

Iba a tomar un taxi cuando a lo lejos escuche ¡¿tu voz?!...

—¡Kagomeee!

 **Continuara**...

Ok me costo muchoo terminar este cap al menos unos reviews de recompenza? XD

Espero que les guste! Gracias por su comentarios! Y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras a mi fic!

Ya solo queda un cap O/ las espero en el proximo cap

Se les quiere!


	7. Chapter 7

El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas que tiene contenido del tipo sexual y no es apto para menores de edad, ni para personas sensibles. Si lo leen será bajo su responsabilidad y probablemente le saldrán chorros de sangre por la nariz... Así que están advertidos.

¡Veo que les gusto el lemon! ¡Que emoción! O/ Así que deje otro poquito por ahí...

En este cap piensan ambos personajes, cada 6 párrafos, espero que no se confundan. Espero q les guste y me dejen unos de sus bellos reviems...

 **Cap 7**

 **Mi mejor amiga, mi amante y mi mujer!...**

Demonios nunca me había sentido tan desesperado y angustiado como ahora. Encontrarte era una odisea.

Mire las calles abarrotadas de gente, de seguro me observaban como si fuera un loco o algo así, bueno solo tenía el pantalón puesto y el torso descubierto, corriendo desesperado, no los juzgo si eso piensan. Debía tomar un camino.

—¡Maldición! ¡Kagome!—grite exasperado por no encontrarla. Luego recordé que la muy tonta, dejo su camioneta en el estacionamiento, seguramente tomara un taxi.

Y como luz entre tanta gente, la encontré, mirando alrededor, portando ese maldito vestido dorado de ayer, que le caía como anillo al dedo, el mismo por cual recuerdo haber enardecido de celos, ya que todos los hombres se la comían con la mirada, aunque yo también lo hice, solo que se disimular muy bien. Y sobre todo ese maldito de Byakuya, besando su mano, solo hizo que empeoraran esos sentimientos.

—¡Kagomeee!—le grité cuando se disponía a cruzar la avenida.

—Sesshomaru...—se dio la vuelta, haciendo que se ondeara su hermoso cabello negro, me miro confundida. Bueno debo parecer desesperado.

Se veía tan angustiado. ¿Esta así por mí? Debo de dejar de darle problemas... Quizás está así por que se siente responsable.

—¡Regresemos, debemos hablar!—¿hablar? Eso es lo último que quiero hacer... No quiero que me diga palabras tan hirientes como: es un error, lo siento, no debimos hacerlo, no estaba consiente, me arrepiento de esto o solo eres mi amiga.

—¡No quiero!—temblé de miedo y le grite, tratando de huir, lo se estoy siendo una cobarde pero de verdad no quería escucharlo. Quería llevarme un bonito recuerdo y no un rechazo de su parte. ¡No de el!.

—¿Qué?... ¡Espera, maldición!—me tomo del brazo y me apego a él, yo me sorprendí y trate de apartarme empujándolo para que me dejara libre pero él tenía más fuerza que yo y me tomo en un fuerte abrazo. —¡Déjame explicarte! Regresemos!... Por favor.

Sentí que me hablaba en serio, el no es de rogar ni de decir "permiso o por favor" y me estremecí, cuando me apretó más hacia sí, si es posible, tenia mi cara pegada a su pecho, quería ver su rostro y perderme en sus ojos. Yo quería estar a su lado pero no debía hacernos esto, estábamos haciéndonos daño. El no queriendo dañarme y yo tratando de no perder su amistad, no debimos estar juntos, no así...

—Sesshomaru... Creo que no debimos hacer lo de anoche, yo... ¡Te amo, maldito! ¡Eres un idiota! Guahh—solloce al abrazarlo de la misma manera, oliendo su aroma tan masculino y tan atrayente para mí, quería estar entre sus brazos otra vez... Para siempre...

Me llego su olor primaveral, la sentí tan frágil, tan hermosa, tan tierna, tan mía, ¿Mía? Levante su rostro, tomándolo con las dos manos, observándolo detenidamente, sus ojos resplandecían por sus lágrimas, su nariz respingada, hipaba mientras absorbía por la misma y su boca carnosa, tan atrayente, se veía realmente adorable.

—Kagome yo... Sé que te estoy haciendo daño, sé que soy un maldito egoísta pero déjame estar a tu lado ¡te lo suplico!—escuchar ese "te amo" de su parte, me dio las fuerzas para retenerla a mi lado. Esta era la primera vez que le rogó a alguien.

Sentí sus brazos aferrándose a mi, más fuerte y por impulso de un deseo reprimido, eleve su rostro con suavidad al mio y me incline para robarle un suave y delicado beso.

—Quiero... —me miro sonrojada y algo tímida, después del beso —Quiero Ser tuya de nuevo...—sentí un pinchazo en el pecho y me estremecí de excitación, mi miembro me dio un tirón de repente, es increíble que me excitara solo por unas palabras mientras besaba mi mejilla derecha, mirándome inocentemente y haciendo pucheros —¿Se Puede?

—¡Demonios, claro que si!—alce su rostro tomando sus labios en un beso apasionado y necesitado. Sentir sus labios era una adicción para mí, sentirla cerca me hacia estremecer, apretarla contra mi y sentir sus curvas en mis manos. ¡Es enloquecedor!. ¿Que era este sentimiento? ¿Amor?

—¡Ah mira! ¡Están haciendo groserías!

—¡Ohh!—de la nada aparecieron unos niños mirándonos detenidamente. ¡Malditos mocosos! ¡Interrumpen en el mejor momento!

—¡Largo mocosos!

Mire los niños que interrumpieron nuestro beso. ¡Dios! ¡Se me olvido por completo que estábamos en área publica!

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Vámonos—tomo mi mano, alejándonos de hay, rumbo a su departamento. Las personas que estaban hay, nos picaba el ojo en complicidad. ¡Eso si que fue vergonzoso!

Llegamos al departamento, me senté en el sofá y el al frente de mi. Nos miramos para luego reírnos por lo pasado con los niños. Lo mire sonrojada, esa es la primera vez en anos que escucho su risa sincera y no una mueca parecida.

—¿Que?—me miro confundido.

—Nada...—negué y me acerque a el, sintiéndome un poco "sensual y atrevida" colocándome encima de sus piernas, con las mías abiertas, mi vestido se levanto un poco debido a la posición, debo de admitir que este eran unos de mis deseos mas eróticos que quería hacerle. Besando suavemente sus labios, nariz, frente y oído —Sabes, te amo...

—Lo se...—me miro engreídamente. ¡Eso no era lo que quería escuchar! Lo golpee suavemente en el hombro.

—¡Tonto!

Sabia que se molestaría por no responderle lo quería pero quería ver que hiciera sus comunes pucheros. Y dado que me excito demasiado, esa nueva posición en la que estaba, nunca dejaba que una mujer me "cabalgara" o si quiera se sentara en mis piernas, eso era algo indigno para mi y mucho lujo para una cualquiera, pero con ella quería probar todas las posiciones habidas y por haber. Me sentía como un maldito pervertido, al imaginar algunas en este momento, sentía que Kag era diferente.

—Sabes... Creo que yo también...—me miro sorprendida que duro un segundo ya que no la deje reaccionar al tomar sus sedosos y adictivos labios. Pase mis manos a recorrer su cuerpo y sus curvas hasta posarlas en sus glúteos elevando mas su vestido .

—¡Mmm!— gimió resignada de su asombro entre el beso. Sus embriagantes labios se movieron acompasadamente sobre los míos, con mi lengua recorrí la suya, adentrándome en esa cavidad exquisita, la apegue mas a mi, una vez que el beso cobró mas profundidad y pasión. Sintiendo nuestros sexos rozar, estaba muy excitado y el pantalón que me cubría no es grueso y ella tan solo llevaba sus bragas.

¡Se sentía demasiado bien!.

—¡Eres exquisita!— la coloque mas a centro para que pudiéramos gozar aun mas de ese roce y ella empezó a moverse facilitando el mismo, el movimiento de su cuerpo hacía que nos masturbara a ambos, mientras nos besábamos, yo la acariciaba por todo su hermoso cuerpo y le ayudaba a acelerar sus movimientos.

—¡Ahh! —Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que la coloque en el sofá, me puse de pie quedando ella sentada. —¿Que vas hacer? —me dijo confundida.

—¡Shh! Cállate y siente...—le abrí las piernas, apartando el estorboso vestido y retirándole sus bragas. Aunque quería ya enterrarme en su interior hasta no poder moverme, debía y necesitaba complacerla, algo que nunca había hecho por ninguna mujer, siempre me dedicaba a tener placer para mi mismo.

—¡Aah, Sessho!—empece a pasar mi lengua por su intimidad, hasta chupar ese delicioso néctar que ella me ofrecía.

Apoye mis manos sobre su cabeza. ¡Dios eso era el paraíso! Comencé a gemir mas fuerte cuando empezó a aumentar sus movimientos, subí mis pies abriendo mas mis piernas, abrió mis labios íntimos y metió su lengua en mi interior, apoye mi espalda al sofá y mi cabeza, cerrando mis ojos por las sensaciones que producía mi cuerpo, hasta alcanzar la cima.

¡Sesshomaru es un excelente amante!

—¡Ahora!

—¿He?—no me repuse del asombro, cuando me quito el vestido sobre mi cabeza, quedando desnuda ante el.

—¡Eres hermosa Kagome!—me sonroje por sus palabras. ¡Era lo que siempre había sonado que me dijera y me viera con esos ojos de pasión y que estuviera totalmente consiente!

Senti que me levanto para sentarse el en el mueble y sentarme arriba del el. Su miembro estaba ya erecto, me sonroje al verlo aun no me acostumbro a verle esa "parte". ¡¿Espera a qué hora se desnudó?!

—¡Hazlo tu Kag!—¡lo mire asombrada, dios en verdad me estaba pidiendo que yo iniciara?! ¿Cómo debía empezar? Aunque no sabia nada de la practica sexual, si me habían dicho la teoría por lo menos. Gracias a Eri y a Sango que nada se guardan de lo que hacen en la cama con sus esposos. Vamos a ver como reacciona a esto...

La sentí ponerse nerviosa al moderse los labios. ¡Maldición no estaba para esperar! ¡Estaba que reventaría!

—¿Kag?... ¡Gahh!—pensé en tomarla y penetrarla de una vez, pero ella tenia otros planes. Tomo mi miembro entre sus manos acariciándolo lentamente, subiéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, casi como una experta en la materia o eso fue lo que vi. ¿En verdad Kag era primeriza en esto? Lo hubiera dudado sino hubiera rastro de su pureza en mis sabanas y ver su sonrojo de avergonzada y de confucion.

Casi me da un infarto, cuando se arrodilló ante mí para pasar su lengua por mi glande, como si fuera una paleta helada, eso se sentía... ¡Excelente!

—Creo que esto se hace así...—susurro, cuando introdujo mi pene en su boca, lentamente.

—¡Gahh! ¡Eso se siente bien! ¡Carajo!... ¡Maldición!—hacia un excelente trabajo al masturbarme y ver sus exquisitos senos rebotar levemente, mientras mi miraba bajaba por ese exquisito cuerpo, era una vista demasiado excitante para mi. Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo parecido, era como si se me fuera el alma y la fuerza y eso que ella apenas es una aprendiz.

No me aguante mas y la tome de la nuca, guiándola para hacer mas rápido el movimiento, se inclino insertando mas mi miembro en su boca, empecé a mover mis caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, estaba loco de placer, hasta que acabe en un intenso y extremo clímax en su cavidad. Nunca había acabado en tan intenso placer como este, se sentía malditamente bien.

De un momento a otro, me tomo fuertemente de la nunca que casi me ahogo, ya que sentí que su pene, llegó a tocar mi garganta para luego sentir su chorro de semen.

—Sabe un poco raro... —trate de tragármelo todo pero era mucho. Es un poco viscoso y espeso. ¡Dios Sesshomaru es todo un semental!

—¿Así? ¿A que?—era increíble que me preguntara eso, seguramente estaba roja de vergüenza. Me miraba con pasión y satisfacción, una mirada que no había visto nunca, pero que moriría por verla toda mi vida.

— _Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto.._.— Me sonrojé, al escuchar mis pensamientos pero luego se me ocurrió algo "sensual". —¿Qui-Quieres probar?— lo mire con una mirada catalogada por mi de "atrevida" y abrí mi boca ensenando un poco de su semilla, que había quedado en mi boca. ¡Dios! Eso lo había visto en una película porno, es lo que a los chicos les gusta. ¿No? ¿O es demasiado? Si esto no funciona... ¡Estúpida Sango!

Estaba nerviosa, pensé que tal vez con el, dejaría mis sonrojos y vergüenza pero no aún estaban allí, seguramente estaba como un tomate ahora.

—¡Hmp! No hagas esas caras, que me matas...—lo mire sorprendida que duro un segundo, al sentir que me tomo de la nuca, acercandome hacia el, besándome sensual y apasionadamente.

Nunca pero nunca en mi vida, había pensado siquiera en probar mi propio semen, si alguien me lo hubiera dicho le escupiría en la cara por tal atrocidad. Pero sentir mi sabor en esta boca exquisita, era tan excitante y abrumador que mi libido volvió a elevarse, ocasionando que a mi miembro le volviera su vigor.

La sostuve de la cintura, levantándola y colocandola en la misma posición que quería probar "el caballito".

—¡Ahh Sess!—Mientras la besaba, mis hábiles manos recorrían su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su intimidad, acariciando así su clítoris, una vez más tuvo un orgasmo, quedando totalmente húmeda. No quería lastimarla, así que introduje lentamente mi ansioso pene, que parecía que iba a explotar en su estrecha cavidad. La agarré bien de las caderas, comenzando el vaivén de la pasión, acaricie sus glúteos para que ella me siguiera el ritmo de mis embestidas, que cada vez se volvían mas intensas mientras mis labios recorrían su cuello, hombro y senos. No espere mas y la pegue mas a mi si es posible, tomando sus glúteos aun mas fuerte, embistiéndola como un animal salvaje, estar dentro de ella me estaba volviendo loco. —¡Maas! ¡Sesshomaru!

Tome su cuello y lo mordí cual vampiro, marcándola como mía, al sentir sus paredes contraerse en otro orgasmo, sus gemidos y gritos de placer son música para mis oídos. Yo también estaba que explotaría pero aun no, quería mas de ella mucho mas...

La agarre por su cintura y la recosté en el sofá, aun sin salir de su interior. Mire su rostro y era lo mas hermoso que había visto nunca, su cara sonrojada y sudada, ojos brillantes como esmeraldas, su boca roja y jadeante por su orgasmo. Una cara que quería grabar en mi memoria por siempre...

—Te vez hermosa...—Con ninguna de mis amantes, me tomaba un minuto, ni siquiera un segundo a ver su rostro, solo hacia lo mio y terminaba. Pero con Kagome es diferente ¿Por que? ¿Sera esto que llaman amor incondicional? Ver las expresiones que pudiera arrancarle ¿Solo por placer? —Te amo tonta...

¡Ese fue un orgasmo muy intenso, mas que la primera vez! ¿Sera por eso que Sango dice que la relaciones se vuelven mucho mejor con la "practica"?

Lo vi que me miraba intensamente ¿Sera que luzco extraña? Su mirada me ponía muy nerviosa, como si me quisiera comer viva. Iba a decir que no me mirara de eso modo, cuando escuche "te vez hermosa" que no vale nada, al compararse con ese "Te amo tonta" sentí que estallaría de amor.

¡Dios al fin mi sueño más anelo sucedió, Sesshomaru me ama!

—Yo... Te amo más...—mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad y regocijo. ¡¿Cuanto había sufrido solo por escuchar esas palabras?!

—¿Po-por que lloras? ¿Estas bien?—¡este tenia que ser un sueño, Sesshomaru diciéndome "te amo" tartamudeando y preocupado por mi!

—Si. ¡Es que te amo, te amo tanto que duele!—lo tome de su nuca, jalándolo hacia mi para fundirme en un intenso y apasionado beso, lo rodee con mis piernas en su cintura, comenzando las penetraciones e incitándolo. A lo que respondió con salvajes estocadas y yo con gemidos ahogados por sus labios —¡Ah! Aah...

Es increíble como esta mujer cambia de excitada, a éxtasis y llorona en segundos, pensé que la había lastimado, menos mal que no fue así. Ella sacaba cosas de mi interior que no conocía ¿Desde cuando tartamudeo?

No tuve tiempo en pensar, al sentir ser atrapado entre sus piernas, que perdí total conocimiento de mi alrededor.

—¡Maldición eres tan estrecha!—Ella comenzó a jadear y gemir y yo a gruñir cada vez que llegaba mas profundo en su interior. Kagome me atrapo en un abrazo arañando mi espalda en el proceso, más que dolor solo podía sentir mas placer si era posible.

—Y-Ya no puedo mas... Aahh...

—Espera... ¡Un poco!— levante su pierna derecha, colocandola en mi hombro para entrar mas a fondo en ella, podía sentir como empezaba a contraerse alrededor de mi miembro, aumente aun más fuerte las estocada, tome ambos glúteos para apretarlos con fuerza, levantándola un poco del sofá hacia mi. Fue en ese momento que sentí una fuerte corriente en la columna, signo de llegar al clímax la abrase fuertemente para besarla dando la ultima estocada y sin poder contenerme, me corrí dentro de ella mientras soltaba un sonoro gruñido.

Suspire cansado y cayendo, completamente rendido sobre el pecho de esta hermosa mujer. Mi mejor amiga. ¡Mí mujer!

—¡Eso fue excelente!—mi ego se agrando haciéndome sonreír de lado —Estoy cansada...—no es para mas, debido a la reciente "actividad".

—¡Hmp! Y eso que apenas estoy comenzando...

¡Dios! ¿Aun tiene energía para seguir?! Y lo confirmo sin decir ninguna palabra al levantarse y tomarme entre sus brazos para dirigirnos a la habitación. ¡Parecíamos recién casados! Esto era mi sueño hecho realidad, hicimos el amor tantas veces y en tantos lugares a los cuales no puedo mirar sin sonrojarme, como el sofá, el baño o la cocina.

Fuimos de compras a buscar ropa para mi, dado que no me iba a quedar por siempre con ese vestido, aunque podia vivir sin complicaciones con sus camisas llenas de su aroma a "macho".

Estar con el amor de tu vida, es tan placentero y feliz. Que nada podía opacar tanta felicidad.

—¿Te falta mucho?

—¡Si!

—No has ido a la empresa esta semana, ¿Estará bien que faltes así?—estamos recostados en el inmenso sofá que tiene en la sala, el a la derecha y yo a la izquierda, mirándonos de frente, a excepción de que ambos teníamos nuestras laptop encima. Me preocupa que descuide la empresa así, ya que es ahora el presidente, su padre esta retirado e Inuyasha casado.

—Te prometí que no saldríamos de aqui la semana entera —¿prometerme? ¡Si él lo ate impuso! Solo quiere tener sexo desenfrenado por lo que queda de la semana ¡Es tan insaciable! Bueno no me quejo, pero no se por que he sentido tanto anelo de que esos labios tocaran mi piel y eso que apenas unas horas, estábamos revolcándonos como "perritos" en su habitacion y que ese fornido cuerpo estuviera encima de mi, ahh hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca y hasta moj... ¡Oh por dios me estoy volviendo una adicta al sexo!

—Pero apenas quedan tres días...—quise desviar el rumbo de mis pensamientos, seguramente estaba roja como un tomate.

La observé como tanta veces en esta semana lo hacia, seguramente estaba pensando algo pervertido que se torno roja, me gusta cuando todo su rostro se torna carmesí, pero aún más ver, como pequeñas perlas de sudor se resbalan por toda su piel y su rostro lleno de placer por los orgasmos que le genero.

¡Hmp! Verla así me excita tanto... Lastima que tengo que entregar estos malditos formularios de la empresa. No asistir y no hacer mi trabajo como presidente, dejara manchada mi reputación pero a cambio si tengo sexo desenfrenado con la mujer que amo ¡Lo compensa!

¿La mujer que amo? Es verdad tanto negarme al amor y resulta que al final caí rendido en las redes de Kagome.

No me había dado cuenta sino hasta ahora que amo estar a su lado, cuidar su sueño mientras descansa, observar cada detalle de enojo o felicidad, su fruncir de seño, todo ella me encanta...

"Tal parece que me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga"

—Sabes que, al diablo con esto—lance la laptop donde dejaba mi trabajo a medias en la mesa de centro para levantarme y tomar a Kagome de modo nupcial —Vamos a la cama...

Es ella mi amiga, mi amante, mi mujer y quizás... Hasta mi esposa.

 **Fin...**

Ohh al fin termine este fic! No lo había subido xq mi compu murioo pero gracias al técnico revivió! XD espero que allá llenado sus expectativas, iba hacer mas largo... pero no XD.

Si quieren un epilogo pidan x esa boca jaja.

Debo agradecer a todos sus hermosos comentarios y a responderles se a dicho...

okita kagura

Gracias! Por tu 10 XD me siento muy emocionada jeje

Y esa escena me salio de impiracion, eso pasa cuando conoces a amigos de tus amigos que se pasan de copas asi como Sara jaja

rossmysess

Que bueno que te haya gustado! XD espero otro lindo comentario tuyo.

Litzrh

Espero que te alla hecho feliz esta conti XD jeeje y que tu kokorito no haya muerto por tardar

paovampire

Hay te va el final XD aunq si quieren puede q te complasca con un epilogo. O/

dany16

Espero que este conti te sea tan hot XD

Saipu-San

Espero q tu nariz no gotee tanta sangre jeje XD y si el le encanta de perrito jeje

Guest

Espero q no te de un ataque gracias por tu comentario.

Gracias por la suerte espero q te gustes este cap

maca

Listo otro cap...o/

Asia12

Que bueno que te alla gustado!

karo

El si se dio cuenta que era su primera vez! Y espero q te guste este cap

veronica ramirez

Gracias! Por tus buenos deseos! Y que excelente q te alla gustado! O/

Las invito a votar en el reto **Votaciones TORNEO ERÓTICO DEL VERANO 2015** por esta historia y las demás fabulosas que están participando

Se les quiere…


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8**

 **Mi familia**

—Kagome, sal de ahí, ya llevas 20 min encerrada.

—¡No voy a salir hasta que esté segura!—me grito desde el baño de la habitación.

Sabía que esta situación se presentaría, más cerca de lo que esperaba, ya llevaba 3 días comiendo todo lo que se le atravesara y vomitando lo mismo. Pensar que pueda estar embarazada me llena de un sentimiento cálido, ver minis Kag corriendo por la casa seria grandioso, también influía el hecho que llevamos haciendo el amor como conejos estos 3 meses y sin protección. Aun no le he pedido siquiera que sea mi novia, tal vez ya debería...

—¡Sal ya!

—¡Estas cosas llevan tiempo sí!—me estaba sacando de quicio su apuradera.

¡Dios y pensar que ahora podría estar un bebe creciendo dentro de mí! ¡Que emoción! No sé si aún existe pero siento que ya lo amo. Y toda mi felicidad paso hacer de segundo plano para reemplazarla por miedo al recordar... "Un bebe, solo sería una molestia" "¡¿Si llegara a embarazar a alguien, solo me encargaría del bebe, de acuerdo?!" Bueno él me dijo que me ama, no creo que sea capaz de dejarme solo por esto... ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

—¡Toma! Es mejor que tú lo veas—me sorprendió que saliera azotando la puerta, dándome un pequeño objeto alargado.

—¡Hmp! ¿Que no se supone que tú seas quien me dé la noticia?—en estos casos son la mujeres quien diga "estoy embarazada" ¿no? ¿Y por qué estará tan nerviosa?

—Es que... ¡Hay velo de una vez! —¡Dios estoy tan nerviosa, que tal si estoy embarazada y él no quiera estar conmigo o me quiera quitar a mi bebe!

—¿Y que se supone que vea exactamente?—¡mierda! ¡Se me olvido ver lo más importante en las instrucciones de la caja!

—Creo que es una raya... o dos. ¿Cuantas hay?—es increíble que no se halla leído las instrucciones, es tan despistada —¿Y?

—Solo hay una raya— ya había visto una de estas cosas, una de las sirvientas se había hecho la misma prueba gritando de alegría, cuando aparecieron 2 rayas, eso significa que estaba en cinta.

—Lo que significa—algo de alivio volvió a mí pero no duro mucho ya que me sentí tan decepcionada, quería tener un bebe en mis brazos —¿Que no estoy...?

—Al parecer no—lo mire a los ojos y desvió la mirada, algo me ocultaba, pude apreciar un pequeño... ¿sonrojo?

—¿Qué?—se dio cuenta que algo le ocultaba, bueno al mirarla bien se veía mas rozagante y hermosa, que quería llenarla de besos candentes. Ah! Pero debía decirle mi pequeña mentira. Quería hacerle una pequeña "broma" como castigo, se supone que es ella la que debe decirme esta noticia no al revés.

—Esto es raro pero...— Sentí tanta emoción al ver dos rayas rosas en el aparato, que casi no lo pude ocultar. Suficiente castigo con verla deprimida. La tome en brazos dándole vueltas y gritando —¡Estas embarazada!

—¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Lo dices enserio?!—¡casi no lo creo! ¡Es que hablo con tanta seriedad! ¡Dios estoy esperando un bebe y es del amor de mi vida y él está igualmente feliz! Mi pecho casi se rompía por lo fuertes latidos de mi corazón, de la emoción y de la nada muchas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Aun en el aire lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas —¡Vamos hacer papas!

—¡Kagome se mi esposa!

* * *

Cuatro años después...

Dormía tan plácidamente y la cama no cooperaba con mi despertar. Podía estar así todo el día pero mi sueño fue interrumpido por un pequeño cuerpo, que cayó en mi regazo —¡Papi! ¡Escóndeme, rápido!

—¡Seyshi! ¿Qué demonios?—me levante de golpe y en mi pecho una maraña de cabello azabache se restregaba, tratando de esconderse. ¡Hmp! Mi hijo Seyshi siempre hacia eso tan solo por una razón...

—¡Seyshi! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—¡Juga con nosotras!

—¿Son tus primas de nuevo?—el me afirmo con la cabeza, observando la puerta con cierto miedo que obviamente lo heredo de su madre... —¿Dónde está tu madre?

—En la cocina con tía Sango.—me levante con el colgando de mi pecho, parecía un pequeño mono.

—Bájate Seyshi —Lo mire reprobatoriamente.

—Pe-pero...

—¡Lo encontré! ¡Mika esta con el tío Sessh!

—¡Hay voy Saya!—mire la puerta encontrándome con las hijas de Sango y Miroku. Ambas niñas eran igual a su madre pero con el carácter alocado de su padre, a veces desesperan.

—¡Aja! Vamos Mika hay que matar...—y se formó la típica escena caza donde mi hijo es la presa ya arto de la situación decidí poner el orden.

—¡Muy bien alto! —los tres me hicieron caso mirándome asustados, es bueno que me teman —¡Firmes! ¡A la cocina marchen!

—¡1,2! ¡1,2!—gritaban dirigiéndose a la cocina donde estaban sus madres.

—¡Sessh! ¡Son tus sobrinas e hijo! ¡No tus soldados!—me reprendió Kagome mirándome seriamente, con ese exquisito delantal rosa, cuantas ganas tenia de agarrarla y llevarla a la cama pero debía controlarme...

—A mí no me molesta, es la única manera de que estas niñas se controlen. Gracias y disculpa las molestias Sesshomaru. —me agradeció Miroku atrapando una de sus hijas que iba corriendo cerca de la estufa.

—No hay de que...

—¡Donde están mis sobrinos favoritos!—llego gritando el idiota de Inuyasha alborotando a los niños.

—¡Tío Inuyasha!

—¡Inuyasha, Kikyo! ¿Cómo está la pequeña Kyo?—se saludaron todos y viendo a la bebe de 6meses de Kikyo. Quien se parecía a su padre y ruego a dios que no tenga el carácter de él.

Y pensar que siempre estaba solo, ahora esta es mi familia y no la cambiaría por nada...

—¿En que piensas amor?—me susurro mi esposa, aprovechando que todos estaban entretenidos con la bebe. Le susurre a su oído, provocando un gran sonrojo en su rostro...

— _En lo que te hare en la cama, cuando todos se vallan..._

 **Fin**

¡Esta historia ha llegado a su fin!...

¡Gracias! ¡A todos! ¡Los amo! o/

Gracias a...

¡Los que colocaron este fic como su favorito!.

¡Los que dejaron maravillosos reviews!

Y a los que leen sin dejarlos también XD

Se les quiere...


End file.
